Struggle to get Love
by exo1288170769
Summary: LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), TaoZy (Tao/Suzy as pemain tambahan), SooYeol (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai) EXOSHIDAE COUPLE


Struggle to get Love

Author : exo1288170769

Main Cast : LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), TaoZy (Tao/Suzy as pemain tambahan), SooYeol (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai)

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Summary : Perjodohan antara anak-anak keluarga Kim dan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sangat rumit.

Desclaimer : Exo milik tuhan, SNSD milik tuhan, Suzy milik tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya~ hohoho

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, little bit violence, etc.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ

RCL PLEASE~

Check it out!

Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang sangat berperan di Korea Selatan. Mereka di kepala keluargai oleh pria yang bernama Kim Jaedong dan istri nya yang bernama Kim Gyuri. Mereka juga di karuniai 8 orang anak perempuan yang cantik bernama Kim Taeyeon (oldest), Kim Sooyeon (Jessica), Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Sooyoung, Kim Suzy (youngest), Stephanie Kim (Tiffany), Kim Yoon Ah dan Kim Seohyun (youngest).

" YA! Palli ireona! " Jessica mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tiffany dan Hyoyeon yang masih betah meringkuk di atas kasur empuk dan di tutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna putih.

" Nngg... waegeuraeyo? Naneun ajig jollyo~ " Tiffany mengeluh sambil menutup mata nya.

" YA! Aku tau kamu masih libur 2 minggu lagi tapi kamu juga kan tetep harus ngejalananin hukuman di sekolah! " Jessica terus memarahi adik nya.

" Kan sudah ada si ikan yang membersihkan nya! Bilang saja aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi dia membersihkan nya sendiri! " Tiffany terus menolak.

" Ikan? Nuguya? " Jessica berhenti menarik tangan Tiffany dan menunggu jawaban Tiffany. " Ish! Si ikan Lohan! " Tiffany menjawab nya dengan kesal.

" Mwo!? Andwaeyo! Kamu mau membuat masalah dengan keluarga Cho, eoh!? Jangan bikin orang tua kita tambah stres! " Jessica melempar Tiffany dengan bantal dengan keras. " Ahh... appo! Arrasseo! Aku bangun dan pergi ke sekolah! Tapi jangan harap aku pulang cepat! Arra!? Annyong! " Tiffany melempar kasar bantal yang menimpa nya tadi ke kasur lalu pergi ke toilet dan membanting pintu nya dengan cukup keras.

" Aigoo... " Jessica menatap pintu toilet tersebut dengan tatapan frustasi. Lalu ia melirik kepada Hyoyeon yang juga membuat nya tambah frustasi karena belum bangun dari tidur nya.

" YA! KIM HYOYEON! IREONA! " Jessica memukul Hyoyeon menggunakan bantal yang tadi Tiffany lempar ke atas kasur.

" Ne... ne! Aku bangun sekarang! " Hyoyeon bangun dengan terpaksa lalu pergi ke toilet yang ada di luar kamar.

Jessica menghela nafas nya sambil memijat kepala nya dengan frustasi dan ia berjalan ke arah kamar nya untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor.

Taeyeon mencium kepala Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun sebelum berangkat ke kantor bersama Jessica, Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung. Taeyeon memberi uang saku lalu pergi ke kantor. " Jangan nakal, arrasseo? " Taeyeon tersenyum dan pergi ke luar menuju mobil.

" Seohyun-ah, Suzy-ah... sebaiknya kalian ikut ke sekolah dengan unnie-mu, unnie tidak mau kamu sendirian di rumah karena Yoona juga mendapat hukuman di sekolah, dan kamu Stephanie Kim! Jangan bikin onar selama di sekolah dan jaga adik kamu dengan baik! " Jessica menjitak kepala Tiffany sebelum pergi keluar rumah

" Ne! " Tiffany menjawab dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Setelah semua nya pergi, Tiffany, Yoona dan Seohyun bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tetapi saat mereka akan pergi, ada 2 teman Seohyun dan Suzy yang datang ke rumah.

" Hey Jinri-ah! Hayoung-ah! Masuk! " Yoona menyuruh kedua teman dekat Seohyun untuk masuk.

" Annyong Fany unnie, annyong Yoona unnie! " Mereka berdua menyapa Tiffany dan Yoona dengan ramah karena mereka berdua juga sangat dekat dengan Tiffany dan Yoona.

" Unnie... kita kesini mau main bersama Seohyun, boleh kah? " Jinri bertanya.

" Oh, kalo begitu, bisa kah kalian temani Seohyun dan Suzy sampai aku dan Yoona pulang dari sekolah? " Tiffany bertanya dengan nada khawatir. " Siap unnie! " Jinri dan Hayoung menghormat kepada Tiffany yang tertawa.

" Arra... kalo ada apa-apa, langsung telepon unnie ne? Seohyunnie, Suzy-ah... 4 unnie mu yang lain ada acara di kantor nya sampai pagi jadi malam ini kalian tidur dengan ku, dan nanti pulang dari sekolah kami pasti membawa makanan untuk kalian, okay? " Tiffany mengelus kepala Seohyun dan pergi ke sekolah bersama Yoona.

" Ne unnie... gomawo, " Semua nya berterima kasih.

Selama di kolam berenang (indoor), Tiffany hanya terus membersihkan kolam berenang tanpa bebincang sedikit pun dengan Luhan yang juga terkena hukuman tersebut. Tiba-tiba Luhan berkata.

" Gara-gara kau membuat masalah waktu itu, aku jadi ikut di hukum. Harus nya kan hanya kau yang di hukum! " Luhan mengeluh. Tiffany sempat berhenti menggosok sisi kolam berenang, ia ingin marah tetapi ia mengurungkan niat nya dan memilih untuk kembali menggosok sisi kolam berenang.

Luhan heran dengan Tiffany yang biasa nya akan melawan dan mengajak nya berkelahi tetapi sekarang lebih memilih untuk diam dan meneruskan pekerjaan nya. " Ya! Stephanie Kim! Tidak ada jadwal berkelahi dengan ku lagi? Ada apa, eoh!? " Luhan bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Tiffany membereskan pekerjaan nya segera dan melempar sikat yang tadi ia gunakan ke toilet, lalu menghampiri Luhan dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal nya. Ia berdiri di depan Luhan dengan mendongakan sedikit kepala nya karena Luhan lebih tinggi dari nya.

" Dengar... seharus nya hari ini kita libur, jadi aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu, suara dan tenaga hanya untuk mengurusi orang seperti mu, arra? " Tiffany meninggalkan Luhan yang memasang wajah O.O nya selama mendengar penjelasan Tiffany yang baru kali ini terdengar tenang.

" Wow, " Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Luhan.

Sepulang dari membersihkan kolam berenang, ia sempat men-charge ponsel nya dulu di koridor sekolah sebelum membeli makan untuk Seohyun karena ia khawatir Seohyun atau kedua teman nya sedang berusaha menghubungi nya sekarang. Ia duduk di koridor bersama Yoona.

" Aiih~... syukurlah bisa menyala, " Tiffany menghela nafas lega lalu mulai membiarkan ponsel nya menyala dengan sempurna. Saat ponsel nya sudah menyala dengan sempurna, ia melihat tanda 'Missed Call' di layar ponsel nya. Ia khawatir dan langsung melihat siapa yang menelepon nya.

" Seohyun-ah... " Tiffany menjadi khawatir karena Seohyun menelepon nya 1 jam yang lalu.

" Unnie! Telepon Suzy sekarang... sekitar 1 jam yang lalu dia menelepon ku, tapi karena aku sedang membersihkan kelas jadi aku silent dan pasti tidak akan terdengar... " Yoona terlihat khawatir sambil menatap layar ponsel nya. Ternyata Suzy juga menelepon Yoona di saat yang sama yaitu 1 jam lalu.

" Kenapa tidak diri mu saja yang menelepon, eoh? " Tiffany sudah tau niat Yoona yang sebenar nya, Yoona tidak mau membuang pulsa nya dan menyuruh Tiffany untuk menelepon Seohyun dengan cara memasang wajah khawatir nya.

" Aku tidak punya pulsa unnie... hehehehe, cepat telepon! Aku takut Seohyun kenapa-napa! " Yoona mendesak nya dan dengan cepat Tiffany menelepon Seohyun sambil menetralkan rasa khawatir nya saat ini.

" _U-unnie... " _Terdengar suara Seohyun yang bergetar dan ketakutan.

" Seohyun-ah! Ada apa!? Gwenchanayo!? Sekarang kamu dimana!? Dan kamu sama siapa!? " Tiffany terus bertanya dengan panik dan Yoona ikut panik mendengar Tiffany yang sedikit berteriak di koridor sekolah yang kosong tersebut.

" _U-umma... dan appa... berantem lagi... se-sekarang... a-aku ada di rumah Jinri sama Suzy... aku takut pulang ke rumah.. hiks... appa mukul umma... hiks... unnie... neomu busseowoyo... cepat pulang... tolong umma... " _Seohyun menangis dan membuat Tiffany ikut menangis bercampur emosi yang meluap-luap kepada ayah nya yang sudah berani memukul umma nya di depan Seohyun. Yoona yang melihat Tiffany menangis, ikut menangis sambil memluk tangan kiri Tiffany.

" Arra... unnie akan pulang, kamu dan Suzy... tidak di sentuh appa kan? " Memang pertanyaan tersebut seperti 'appa' nya adalah orang asing. Ya, Tiffany memang sudah membenci appa nya semenjak appa nya sering 'minum', pergi ke club malam, membawa perempuan ke rumah, memukul umma dan anak-anak nya, juga semua perlakuan yang tidak senonoh yang ayah mereka lakukan membuat Tiffany tidak mau menganggap nya sebagai 'appa' lagi.

" _T-tadi... a-aku... di... tampar sama appa... Suzy juga, tapi unnie tidak usah khawatir... Jinri sudah mengobati ku dan sekarang aku di kamar nya, " _Seohyun menjelaskan sedangkan Tiffany sudah mengepalkan tangan nya dan menahan emosi nya.

" Arrasseo... kamu di rumah Jinri dan jangan pulang, nanti unnie jemput kamu ke rumah Jinri dengan umma dan Yoona, kita ke perusahaan appa dan tidur di sana bersama unnie yang lain, boleh bicara dengan Jinri? " Tiffan bertanya.

" _Annyong Fany unnie... " _Terdengar suara Jinri yang juga ketakutan.

" Jinri-ah... mianhaeyo, mungkin ini pertama kali nya kau melihat pertengkaran orang tua kita yang tidak seharus nya di lihat, unnie titip Seohyun dan Suzy yah... nanti unnie ke sana dengan Gyuri ahjumma... tolong jaga mereka dan buat mereka tertawa lagi, buat dia lupa dengan pertengkaran orang tua nya di rumah tadi... " Tiffany sangat mewanti-wanti keadaan Seohyun kepada Jinri.

" _Algaeseumnida unnie... jangan khawatir, orang tua ku sudah tau masalah nya dan mereka ikut bersedih, orang tua ku berjanji akan menjaga Seohyun dan Suzy di rumah sampai unnie menjemput ke sini... " _Jinri membuat Tiffany merasa sedikit tenang.

" Arrasseo... tolong katakan kepada Seohyun dan Suzy jangan pulang hari ini sampai aku jemput ke rumah mu yah, annyong " Tiffany menutup telepon nya dan langsung berlari ke rumah nya bersama Yoona tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang memandang nya khawatir dari kejauhan karena ia juga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Tiffany dengan adik nya tadi di lorong sekolah bersama Kai yang juga khawatir.

Sesampai nya di rumah, Yoona mendobrak pintu rumah dengan kasar dan mencari keberadaan umma dan appa nya.

Yoona membelalakan mata nya saat melihat appa nya akan memukul umma nya dengan 2 tongkat Hoki milik Tiffany dan Seohyun. Tiffany langsung memukul appa nya dari belakang dan mendorong appa nya ke kolam berenang sehingga tercebur di sana.

" Umma... gwenchanayo? Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang, " Tiffany membantu umma nya bangun dan segera membawa umma nya masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah Tiffany menyuruh umma nya dan untuk membereskan seluruh pakaian milik umma nya dan juga anak-anak nya (kecuali Tiffany dan Yoona), ia turun ke bawah sambil membawa tali tambang dari gudang dan berniat untuk mengikat appa nya sampai ia selesai membereskan barang-barang nya dan tidak mengusik umma nya lagi.

" YA! STEPHANIE KIM! " Appa nya terus berteriak kasar kepada Tiffany yang hanya mengikat seluruh tubuh appa nya dengan erat.

" MWO!? Jangan pernah panggil nama ku lagi! Namja menjijikan! " Tiffany menendang tubuh ayah nya lalu ia mengikat kan kembali tali nya agar tidak mudah lepas.

" Ah... selesai... " Tiffany menatap ayah nya dengan senyuman licik yang terpatri di wajah nya.

" YA! LEPASKAN AKU! " Jaedong terus berteriak dan Tiffany pergi. Ia kira Tiffany tidak akan kembali, ternyata dugaan nya salah, ia melihat Tiffany membawa kain dari dapur dan mengikat mulut nya setelah di tutup oleh selotip besar sebelum nya.

" Diam disini kau Jaedong! " Tiffany menunjuk wajah Jaedong dan pergi segera ke dalam rumah.

Tiffany menghampiri umma nya yang sedang membereskan baju. Ia duduk di tepi kasur tepat di sebelah kanan sang umma. Umma nya menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kepada Tiffany.

" Mianhaeyo Tiffany... umma tidak bisa menjaga keluarga ini dengan baik, umma tidak bisa mempertahankan keluarga ini lebih jauh.. hiks.. umma minta maaf Fany-ah... umma minta maaf... mian Yoona-ah... " Gyuri meminta maaf kepada Tiffany dan Yoona yang sekarang menatap nya sedih. Tiffany memeluk umma nya lalu mengelus punggung tersebut dengan lembut.

" Gwenchanayo umma... unnie-unnie kita pasti ngerti... begitu juga Seohyun. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan appa... aku lebih setuju kalau umma... cerai dengan appa, " Tiffany khawatir saat mengatakan kata 'cerai sama appa' karena itu hal yang paling dilarang untuk di lakukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tiffany menunduk takut kalau umma nya akan memarahi nya karena menyuruh sesuatu hal yang dilarang. Yoona hanya mengiyakan dan menggenggam tangan umma nya.

Umma nya memegang pundak kiri Tiffany dengan lembut lalu tersenyum saat Tiffany menatap nya.

" Antar umma ke pengadilan besok, " Umma nya tersenyum sedangkan Tiffany dan Yoona hanya membulatkan mata nya.

" Jeongmal!? " Tiffany dan Yoona bertanya tidak percaya.

" Ne... malam ini kita bicarakan hal ini bersama Seohyun dan unnie-unnie mu yang lain. Kita buat surat perceraian dan pergi ke pengadilan, " Umma nya terus tersenyum saat Tiffany mulai menampakan eye-smile nya dan Yoona tersenyum manis.

" Gomawo umma! " Mereka berdua memeluk umma nya dan berterima kasih.

" Oh ya... " Tiffany pergi ke luar kamar nya.

" Yoongie! Palli iriwa! Bantu aku! " Tiffany berteriak dari lantai bawah memanggil Yoona.

" Ne Fany-ah! " Yoona ikut berlari ke lantai bawah.

Hampir selama 1 jam mereka di bawah dan kembali bersama tas besar berwarna hitam.

" Apa itu? " Umma nya bertanya.

" CCTV yang kita pasang, kita pasang CCTV di setiap pelosok ruangan dan lantai semenjak appa 'tidak waras', " Yoona memasang wajah tidak berdosa nya yang membuat sang umma tertawa kecil.

" Aigoo... kalian ini, tapi bagus... itu bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat di pengadilan nanti, gomawo... " Umma nya tersenyum.

" Ayo kita jemput Seohyun di rumah Jinri! Setelah itu kita check-in ke hotel, dan istirahat di sana, " Tiffany mengatakan kalimat nya dengan mantap.

" Hotel? " Umma nya bertanya sedangkan Tiffany dan Yoona tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan umma nya.

" Kan umma punya hotel di Seoul... " Tiffany tersenyum sambil terus membereskan barang-barang nya. " Oh iya yah... " Umma nya hanya tersenyum sedangkan Tiffany tertawa kecil.

Tiffany menelepon Hayoung untuk datang ke rumah nya sekarang dan membawa semua mobil yang ada di rumah nya keluar. Umma nya, Seohyun dan Suzy sudah berada di mobil yang Jinri kemudi bersama Eunji sedangkan Hayoung masih menunggu Tiffany yang berkata 'unnie akan urus orang gila dulu di belakang rumah yang tadi unnie tangkap' Hayoung hanya mengiya kan dan menunggu bersama Luna dan Yoona di dalam mobil. Luna dan Eunji adalah teman baik Tiffany sedari kecil dan mereka berdua sudah di anggap anak oleh keluarga Kim.

Tiffany menghampiri ayah nya yang sudah ketakutan saat melihat pistol yang di genggam nya sekarang. Tiffany menodongkan pistol nya ke kepala Jaedong dan melemparkan kan sebuah map berwarna hijau.

" Tanda tangan itu semua dan pergi dari sini secepat nya sebelum polisi yang menangani kasus ini... " Tiffany membuka ikatan nya dari tubuh Jaedong sambil terus menodongkan pistol nya –yang sebenar nya tidak berpeluru dan itu pistol mainan yang biasa di pakai bermain perang-perangan bersama saudara perempuan nya yang lain-.

Jaedong hanya mengangguk takut dan menanda tangani semua surat yang Tiffany berikan tanpa mengetahui isi surat-surat itu apa. Setelah selesai, Tiffany mengambil map tersebut dan segera berlari ke keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang di kendarai Hayoung sambil tertawa sangat puas.

" Jalan! " Tiffany menyuruh Hayoung untuk menjalankan mobil nya. Tiffany mengambil ponsel nya dan menelepon Seohyun.

" _Ne unnie, " _Terdengar suara Seohyun yang menjawab telepon nya.

" Hyun-ah... aktifkan mode loudspeaker nya, " Tiffany terus berbicara dengan nada girang. " _Ne unnie, sudah... " _Seohyun menjawab.

" _Ok... hello everyone! I'm Tiffany! Kalian berempat harus tau... kalo Kim Jaedong sudah menanda tangani semua surat yang umma buat sebelum nya, termasuk surat perceraian dan semua warisan nya... tomorrow, let's get our freedom!_ " Tiffany berteriak senang dan terdengar teriakan senang dari Suzy dan Luna. Begitu juga yang berada di mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Jinri.

" Bagaimana dengan appa mu? " Umma nya bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Ehhh... umma... tidak sayangkah umma kepada anak mu yang satu ini? Jangan pernah panggil orang itu appa! Dia bukan appa kita lagi, dan dia sudah aku atasi... jangan khawatir, " _Tiffany membuat semua nya tertawa kecil.

" Umma penasaran dengan cara mu yang bisa membuat orang itu menunduk dan menandatangan semua surat nya, " Umma nya bertanya dengan nada menantang sedangkan yang lain kembali tertawa kecil.

" _Umma... umma tau kan pistol-pistolan yang biasa kita ber-8 pakai untuk bermain? Aku pakai pistol itu sebagai ancaman dan... ya... mungkin karena Kim Jaedong masih di alam bawah sadar nya karena mabuk, dia percaya dan menanda tangani surat-surat nya dengan benar juga di atas materai... ck... dasar appa yang tidak berguna... gondeurae~ mandeurae~ " _Tiffany menyanyi di akhir danmembuat semua nya tertawa.

Sesampai nya di hotel milik Gyuri, semua nya menunduk sopan dan menyambut keluarga tersebut dengan sangat formal. Gyuri masuk mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal yang menutupi setengah wajah nya untuk menutupi luka dan memar nya. Mereka tidur di kamar hotel pribadi milik keluarga Kim.

Sesampai nya di sana, Tiffany dan Yoona segera pergi ke toilet untuk mandi karena setelah ini, pada pukul 07.00 malam, di puncak acara perusahaan keluarga Kim tersebut, mereka akan datang untuk berbicara dengan unnie-unnie nya tentang masalah yang baru saja terjadi.

Tiffany dan Yoona mengenakan gaun pendek (sepaha dan tidak berlengan) berwarna gading yang membentuk lekuk tubuh mereka dengan sempurna, heels berwarna gold, rambut di gerai dan mengenakan bando gold yang cantik melingkar di kepala mereka.

" Neomu yeppeuda... " Umma nya mengomentari.

" Tapi... aku tidak nyaman! Arrgh! Demi umma, kita berdua harus memakai baju yang... aiih... terlalu membentuk umma... " Yoona protes sambil terus menutupi seluruh tubuh nya.

" Heels nya ketinggian! Boleh kah aku pakai sepatu sekolah? " Tiffany menampakan puppy eyes nya.

" Aigoo... ya jelas tidak bisa! Mana bisa kalian memakai gaun cantik seperti itu tetapi kaki kalian beralaskan sepatu sekolah? Ayolah... jangan buat umma dan unnie-unnie mu malu di sana... jebal... demi umma, " Umma nya memohon.

" Huuh~ arrasseo! Tapi setelah ini aku dan Yoona belum tentu bisa pulang cepat karena di sana pasti kita harus membantu dulu unnie-unnie yang masih di kantor untuk mengurus acara nya sampai selesai, gwenchanayo? Kalo umma dan yang lain lapar... kalian bisa langsung pesan makanan, dan untuk Jinri, Hayoung, Eunji dan Luna... neomu kamsahamnida... maaf merepotkan kalian, " Tiffany menjelaskan dan berterima kasih kepada 2 sahabat juga 2 adik nya tersebut.

" Ne cheonmaneyo... jangan khawatir, kita pasti mendukung kok... oh iya, karena ini sudah malam... kita ber-4 pamit ya Gyuri ahjumma, " Luna berpamitan, begitu juga dengan 3 lain nya.

" Oh ne... kamsahamnida atas bantuan nya yah... sering-sering mampir ke sini, " Gyuri tersenyum lembut lalu membiarkan 4 wanita tersebut pergi.

" Kalo gitu... sebaiknya Seohyun dan Suzy ikut saja ke acara perusahaan bersama kalian berdua, " Gyuri membuat ke-3 putri nya terkejut. " Ehhh umma... aku tidak mau umma di sini sendirian, aku takut orang gila itu tiba-tiba datang ke sini... " Suzy memeluk umma nya dengan khawatir.

" Jangan khawatir, kalian kan bisa pasang security di depan pintu kamar kita, dan beri tau semua kru hotel untuk melarang orang yang bernama Kim Jaedong masuk ke hotel ini, lagi pula... Kyulim ahjumma akan datang ke sini menemani umma, " Umma nya menjelaskan.

" Kyulim ahjumma akan datang ke sini? Tapi... anak-anak nya tidak akan ikut ke sini kan? " Yoona memastikan.

" Hahaha... pasti mereka ikut! Karena setelah acara perusahaan selesai, mereka akan menghabiskan liburan nya di hotel kita dan mereka juga tidur di kamar ini! " Umma nya terlihat begitu senang. Awal nya Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun ingin menolak tetapi karena mereka sudah melihat wajah gembira umma nya, mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada menangis terus mengingat apa yang Jaedong lakukan pada nya, lebih baik anak-anak nya yang menderita dan umma nya bahagia.

" A-arrasseo... kalo begitu, cepat ganti baju Seohyun-ah... " Yoona hanya pasrah dan menyuruh Seohyun untuk segera mengganti baju nya.

" Umma... kami berangkat, " Mereka ber-3 berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut. Saat mereka ber-4 berada di lobby, mereka bertermu dengan Kyulim. Ia adalah istri dari Cho Seokjin yang status nya adalah sahabat karib dari Jaedong dan Gyuri. Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho sudah dekat dari dahulu kala sebelum mereka menjadi orang terpenting dan terpandang di Korea Selatan saat ini.

" Annyong Fany-ah, Yoona-ah, Suz-ah Seohyun-ah! Mau kemana kalian sudah berpakaian cantik begini? " Kyulim bertanya setelah memeluk ke-4 anak sahabat karib nya tersebut.

" Ng... kami... mau datang ke acara perusahaan Kim, ahjumma. Kenapa ahjumma datang sendirian? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Oh begitu... iya, ahjumma datang lebih dulu karena mendengar... pertengkaran orang tua kalian yang baru saja terjadi... ahjumma khawatir dengan keadaan umma mu... maka dari itu, kami sekeluarga punya rencana akan berlibur di hotel kalian sampai waktu liburan sekolah Kai, Luhan, Tao dan Sehun berakhir... umma mu pasti sangat tertekan... ahjumma ikut bersedih mendengar nya... " Kyulim menatap ke-4 perempuan cantik di depan nya dengan tatapan sendu. Lalu Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun memeluk Kyulim.

" Kamsahamnida ahjumma... " Mereka ber-4 berterima kasih.

" Ya.. kalau begitu, cepat lah berangkat... tadi unnie-unnie mu sudah bertanya tentang berita kalian yang akan datang ke acara tersebut, " Kyulim dan mereka berpisah di lobby.

Sesampai nya di sana, mereka ber-4 turun dengan gugup dan sempat berdiri di karpet merah untuk sesi foto shoot. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi puncak acara tersebut dan mereka ber-4 tidak sadar bahwa mereka tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah meja anak-anak keluarga Cho.

" Waah... hyung! Lihat Tiffany noona! " Sehun menyenggol Luhan yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan Kai.

" Omo! Neomu yeppeuda... " Luhan terus menatap Tiffany dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa berkedip dan mulut yang terbuka.

" Ternyata tubuh mereka ber-4... sangat seksi... " Kai yang berkomentar sambil terus memandangi Yoona membuat Luhan, Tao dan Sehun menyeringai _pervert_.

" Aku baru tau kalau mereka juga mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang indah dan... mereka lebih cantik dari biasa nya, " Tao ikut mengomentari sambil terus menatap Suzy dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

" Kulit mereka juga... putih dan halus... menggoda... " Luhan terus menatap kaki jenjang Tiffany sambil sesekali menjilat bibir nya. " YA! " Suho memukul ke-4 adik nya yang pervert tersebut.

" Tidak sopan memandangi putri-putri keluarga Kim seperti itu! Dasar pervert! Kalian tidak tau tempat! " Suho memarahi adik-adik nya.

" Ehhh... hyung, kita semua juga tau kalau dari tadi hyung terus memperhatikan Taeyeon noona dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, ya kan hyung? " Sehun menantang dan sekarang wajah Suho memerah karena malu. " A-anio... kalian sok tau! " Suho mengelak dan membuat ke saudari lain nya tertawa.

" Tiffany! " Terdengar Jessica memanggil Tiffany. Tiffany menoleh dengan kibasan rambut wangi nya yang membuat Luhan memejamkan mata nya karena menghirup aroma rambut Tiffany. " Wae michin eomeoni? " Tiffany membuat Jessica menjitak nya. " Arrgh... appo! Ish! " Tiffany mengelus pelan kepala nya.

" Kau mau berkelahi, eoh!? Setelah acara ini kita ke lapangan perusahaan, " Jessica menantang sedangkan Tiffany hanya tertawa kecil.

" Mwo!? Unnie... aku hanya bercanda! Percuma kita berkelahi setelah acara, toh kita memakai baju seperti ini. Jangankan berkelahi... jalan, duduk dan jongkok saja susah nya minta ampun! Apa lagi berkelahi? Kalo mau... besok aku tunggu di lapangan perusahaan, " Tiffany menantang sambil terus memakan es krim nya.

" Aish! Kau benar-benar ingin babak belur!? " Jessica sudah mengepalkan tangan nya dan akan melayangkan tonjokan nya ke wajah Tiffany. Tetapi Tiffany menahan nya dan menunjuk para tamu mengisyarat kan 'kau tidak malu eoh? Kalau tamu melihat Kim Sooyeon menonjok adik nya sendiri di depan umum?'. Tiffany terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Jessica yang menahan emosi nya.

" Arra! Gimana kalo kita latihan Hoki besok? " Jessica merangkul Tiffany layak nya preman dan gaya mereka ber-2 sekarang sangat mirip seperti preman yang menunggu mangsa lewat.

" Ayo... jam berapa? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Hmmm... 10 o'clock... otte? " Jessica tersenyum menggoda dan sedikit mendekatkan diri kepada Tiffany. Tiffany yang melihat senyum tersebut hanya mendorong wajah Jessica dan menjawab.

" Okay, " Tiffany menjawab singkat.

Tiba-tiba Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon datang dengan _smirk_ nya menghampiri Tiffany dan Jessica. " Sica... boleh aku pinjam Fany sebentar? " Jessica ikut tersenyum licik saat melihat Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung yang tersenyum licik ke arah nya.

" Oh silahkan! Tidak di kembali kan lagi juga tidak apa-apa kok! Aku rela 100%! " Jessica menjawab dengan mantap dan memberikan Tiffany yang meronta-ronta.

" Aaahh~... aku mau di bawa kemana? " Tiffany bertanya sambil terus menolak tarikan tangan Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung.

" Ikut saja dulu! Jangan berisik! " Sooyoung membuat Tiffany menutup mulut nya dan mengikuti kemana 2 unnie nya pergi.

Tiffany terkejut pada saat ia melihat ring Ice skating yang sangat besar. Ia tambah terkejut lagi saat semua lampu di sisi Ice skating menyala, dan terlihat 2 gawang kecil yang ternyata gawang Hoki. Tiffany menatap tidak percaya dengan terus tersenyum lebar.

" Ayo kita main... " Sooyoung menyerahkan tongkat Hoki milik Tiffany.

" Unnie... boleh aku ajak yang lain? " Tiffany bertanya dengan menahan kaki nya yang ingin sekali berlari.

" Boleh, " Hyoyeon menjawab.

" Aaah! " Tiffany berteriak senang sambil terus membawa tongkat nya juga tongkat milik Suzy, Yoona dan Seohyun.

" Hey! " Tiffany berteriak kecil kepada Suzy, Yoona dan Seohyun yang sedang berbincang dekat meja anak-anak nya keluarga Cho.

" Eh! Memang nya... anak-anak keluarga Kim... pemain hoki? " Kris bertanya kepada Luhan, Kai, Xiumin dan Tao.

" Yoona, Tiffany, Suzy dan Seohyun sih emang ketua club Hoki di sekolah, tapi aku tidak tau kalo yang lain juga jago main Hoki... " Luhan menjawab sambil terus memperhatikan 4 wanita yang tengah berbincang tersebut.

" Luhan... kau yakin mereka akan main Hoki dengan memakai baju itu? " Kai bertanya kepada Luhan.

" Molla... " Luhan menjawab singkat.

" Kajja! " Tiffany menarik tangan Yoona dan berlari ke arah lapangan keluarga Kim yang terletak di belakang perusahaan.

" Eh! Mereka benar-benar main hoki sekarang memakai baju itu!? " Xiumin sedikit terkejut melihat 4 perempuan tersebut pergi dengan masing-masing menggenggam tongkat hoki.

Sesampai nya di belakang, mereka ber-6 mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian pemain Hoki lalu mereka membagi grup menjadi 2. Grup 1 adalah Tiffany, Yoona Seohyun sedangkan grup kedua adalah Hyoyeon, Sooyoung dan Suzy.

Mereka bermain dengan tawa dan kadang mereka sengaja menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai es tersebut dan tertawa bersama. Saat acara selesai, Taeyeon, Jessica dan anak-anak keluarga Cho berlari ke lapangan keluarga Kim untuk menyusul yang lain.

Taeyeon dan Jessica ikut bermain di arena dan mereka memisahkan diri dengan cara Jessica masuk ke grup 1 sedangkan Taeyeon masuk ke grup 2.

" Waah! Sica! Kau beruntung masuk ke grup yang pemain nya jago semua! " Taeyeon membuat Jessica tertawa.

" Eh sebentar... tukar Jessica dengan Suzy! Suzy kamu pindah ke grup sana! " Taeyeon menyuruh Suzy untuk pindah. Dan sekarang grup 1 menjadi grup master karena mereka semua adalah ketua grup pemain hoki di sekolah nya.

" Ah! Jangan banyak bicara unnie! Kita mulai sekarang permainan nya! " Jessica yang sudah tidak sabar memukul Hoki nya dan di tangkis oleh Tiffany beberapa kali.

" Wah Fany! Kamu emang bagus nge-block yah! " Jessica memuji Tiffany yang tengah memblock gawang nya agar Jessica tidak memasukan hoki nya ke dalam gawang.

" Unnie... let's finish this, " Tiffany menantang Jessica dan langsung memukul hoki nya yang di tangkap Seohyun lalu Seohyun mengoperkan nya kepada Yoona lalu Yoona kembali mengoperkan hoki nya ke arah Suzy setelah itu terdengar suara goal dari gawang grup 2 tanda Hoki yang masuk. Suzy memasukan Hoki nya.

" Yey! " Grup 1 bersorak senang.

Tiffany merasa lelah lalu ia menjatuhkan diri nya di ring Hoki dalam keadaan tengkurap. Jessica yang melihat itu langsung menjatuhkan diri nya di atas tubuh Tiffany, di susul Yoona, Seohyun, Hyoyeon, Suzy, Sooyoung dan terakhir Taeyeon.

" Aaaarrrghh! Beraaat! " Tiffany terus mengeluh karena memang ia berada di paling bawah dan harus menopang berat paling banyak. Mereka terus tertawa lalu menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas ring hoki dengan asal dan mereka terlihat berserakan jika di lihat dari atas langit.

" Hmmm... ada yang mau coba main Hoki? " Tiffany menghampiri anak-anak keluarga Cho dan menyodorkan tongkat Hoki nya. Tiffany menunggu beberapa menit lalu kembali berbicara.

" Maaf sebelum nya tapi... aku tau kalian semua belum bisa bermain Hoki, maka dari itu kita mau mengajari kalian bermain hoki di sini, jangan takut... memang pasti sakit kalau jatuh tapi... tidak ada salah nya kan kalo di coba? " Tiffany terus membujuk.

Bukan karena Tiffany peduli, tetapi ia ingin tau seberapa hebat nya anak dari keluarga Cho dalam suatu skill dan Tiffany juga ingin berusaha untuk akur juga dekat dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sudah berbaik hati sering membantu keluarga nya jika dalam kesulitan.

Semua anak keluarga Cho terdiam dan hanya melirik satu sama lain. Tiffany yang melihat itu langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan agar duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang nya. Tiffany melepas sepatu Hoki nya dan memakai kan nya kepada Luhan lalu Tiffany membantu Luhan bangun dan Tiffany membantu Luhan untuk perlahan-lahan masuk ke Ring Hoki.

" Pegang ini, " Tiffany menyuruh Luhan dengan nada yang seperti biasa ia gunakan jika berbicara dengan Luhan, dingin.

Tiffany mengajarkan bagaimana cara nya bermain hoki yang benar kepada Luhan. Ke-7 saudari nya yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu menarik satu per-1 dari anak keluarga Cho dan mengajarkan hal yang sama.

" Pegang seperti ini dan pukul hoki nya, " Tiffany menyuruh Luhan memukul Hoki nya dan saat Luhan memukul nya, tidak di sangka Hoki yang ia pukul masuk ke dalam gawang.

" MWO!? YEY! " Luhan berteriak girang lalu ia tidak sengaja akan berlari karena lupa bahwa ini adalah ring hoki yang berarti lantai es dan sepatu yang ia pakai adalah sepatu Hoki, bukan sepatu sekolah.

Luhan hampir terpeleset lalu dengan Reflek Tiffany menahan Luhan agar tidak terjatuh dengan cara menarik tangan Luhan yang akhir nya menjadi sebuah pelukan yang erat. Luhan juga tidak sengaja membanting tubuh Tiffany dengan cukup keras ke tembok ring Hoki dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit di punggung dan kepala belakang Tiffany.

" Arrgh! Appo! " Tiffany mengerang kesakitan.

" Ah! Gwenchanayo!? " Dengan reflek Luhan mengelus kepala dan punggung Tiffany dengan lembut. Tiffany membelalakan mata nya dan segera ia melepaskan pelukan nya dengan tangan yang masih di genggam Luhan karena Luhan takut jatuh. " Mianhae Fany-ssi... " Luhan meminta maaf kepada Tiffany yang sudah merona hebat akibat insiden yang baru saja terjadi tersebut.

" G-gwenchanayo... ayo latihan lagi, " Tiffany dengan cepat mengalihkan topik nya. Di balik itu Luhan sangat bahagia karena sekarang yang ia rasa kan dan ia pikirkan saat berpelukan dengan Tiffany adalah 'sangat hangat dan harum' begitu lah kesan yang Luhan dapatkan dari tubuh Tiffany. Luhan terus saja tersenyum layak nya orang idiot.

Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kejadian Tiffany barusan. Mereka berdua dapat melihat wajah Tiffany yang memerah dengan jelas dari kejauhan.

" Hahaha... tau rasa kau! " Yoona hanya berbisik kepada diri nya sendiri tanpa di sadari Kai yang kehilangan keseimbangan nya malah terjatuh dan tangan Yoona tertarik sehingga Yoona menindih tubuh Kai dengan sempurna. Wajah Yoona begitu merah karena jarak di antara mereka bisa di hitung hanya 5 cm lagi dan jika Yoona tidak menahan nya, mungkin saja hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi begitu saja. " A-ah... mianhaeyo... " Yoona langsung bangkit dan membantu Kai untuk bangun.

" Mianhaeyo Yoona-ssi... gwenchanayo? " Kai bertanya. " G-Gwenchanayo... ayo latihan lagi, " Yoona mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Tiffany lalu Tiffany dan Yoona masih terlihat gugup akibat dari insiden yang baru saja mereka alami.

Mereka pulang ke kamar hotel yang sama.

" Kami pulang! " Seperti biasa, anak-anak dari keluarga Kim selalu melakukan hal tersebut jika pulang ke rumah.

" Yaedeura! Iriwa! " Terdengar umma nya memanggil. Setelah mereka menaruh helm Hoki dan tongkat hoki mereka, mereka pergi ke kamar umma nya bersama anak-anak keluarga Cho.

" Annyong haseyo, " 16 orang itu masuk ke dalam dan Gyuri hanya menatap horror anak-anak nya yang sebelum nya mengenakan gaun sekarang mengenakan baju pemain Hoki. " Omo! Mana gaun kalian!? Kenapa kalian pulang memakai baju itu!? " Umma nya bertanya dengan panik.

Ke-8 putri nya menunjukan gaun yang tadi mereka pakai dengan tenang dan umma nya juga menghela nafas lega setelah melihat gaun anak-anak nya itu baik-baik saja.

" Kenapa umma sangat khawatir dengan gaun nya? Kau tidak meng-khawatirkan kami... " Taeyeon bertanya sebal. " Eeeh... umma tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, " Umma nya membereskan gaun-gaun tersebut lalu kembali naik ke atas kasur. " Kejadian apa? " Jessica bertanya.

" Aih... kamu sendiri yang melakukan kamu juga yang lupa. Kan pada waktu ulang tahun appa mu di perusahaan, setelah acara selesai kalian semua membakar gaun yang kalian pakai... " Umma nya mengingatkan dan ekspresi anak-anak nya menjadi tidak enak atau lebih tepat nya cuek dan tidak mendengarkan pada saat umma nya menyebut kata 'appa'.

" Aku mau mandi... ayo, " Tiffany menarik tangan Suzy, Seohyun dan Yoona. Terdengar suara pintu toilet yang di banting. " Unnie juga... ayo, " Taeyeon mengajak ke-4 adik nya yang lain untuk keluar dari kamar umma nya. 8 anak Cho hanya menatap bingung dengan perubahan sikap anak-anak keluarga Kim yang tidak enak dan terdengar kesal.

" Haaah... " Gyuri hanya menghela nafas nya dengan berat lalu Kyulim mengelus punggung Gyuri dengan lembut.

" Sabarlah... bagaimana pun juga mereka sangat tertekan dengan semua yang Jaedong lakukan pada mu dan begitu juga dengan apa yang Jaedong lakukan pada mereka, terutama 2 anak termuda mu yang tadi sore menangkap langsung Jaedong yang akan memukul mu. Mana lagi, Seohyun dan Suzy juga kena tamparan dari Jaedong kan? Pasti Tiffany dan Yoona sangat lah marah dan kesal. Sedangkan 4 anak mu yang sudah mengelola perusahaan, pasti merasa emosi dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga mu dan adik-adik nya dengan baik. Waktu mereka terkuras dengan bekerja... sekarang, Jaedong di mana? " Kyulim bertanya lembut.

" Hmmm... yang menangani Jaedong adalah Tiffany dan Yoona, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib orang itu sekarang, " Gyuri menjelaskan lalu tersenyum miris kepada Kyulim.

" Anak-anak mu hebat Gyuri, mereka bisa menangani hal seperti ini tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Padahal mereka perempuan tapi nyali nya seperti laki-laki. Hahaha... " Kyulim dan yang lain tertawa. Lalu keluarlah Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun dari toilet dengan wajah yang lebih baik dari sebelum nya.

" Umma sudah makan? " Seohyun bertanya. " Ajik... eh tadi Kyulim ahjumma bertanya tentang Jae- "

" Jangan sebut nama itu! " Ke-4 anak nya mengingatkan.

" Arra... tadi Kyulim ahjumma bertanya tentang orang itu, bagaimana dia sekarang? " Umma nya bertanya. " Masih gila... mungkin? Oh iya! Depresi tingkat akut, stres dan mabuk stadium 4! Tepuk tangan semua nya! Huuuuuuuuu~! Itu lah keadaan nya sekarang! Dasar orang gila... " Yoona membuat semua nya tertawa.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja kalau keadaan nya sudah seburuk itu? " Tiffany juga membuat yang lain kembali tertawa. Keadaan hening sesaat tetapi Tiffany dan Yoona saling bertatapan satu sama lain lalu bernyanyi sambil menari.

" Gonderae~ Mandeurae~ " Mereka berdua membuat semua nya tertawa.

" Kalian tidak takut di tangkap polisi setelah kejadian mengikat appa- eh maksud nya orang itu di halaman belakang dengan keadaan tidak waras? Itu sama saja penganiyayaan sayang... " Sang umma menjelaskan dengan sabar.

" Biarkan saja... yang salah kan bukan kita, lagi pula orang itu kan lebih sering menganiyaya umma jadi kita impas. Urusan polisi sih mudah umma... kita punya banyak bukti, ingat CCTV yang kita pasang? Itu lah bukti nya, kita yakin bukti yang kita punya kuat kok karena itu bukan rekayasa... melainkan kenyataan, " Tiffany menjelaskan dan sang umma tertawa kecil mengingat anak-anak nya memasang CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan hanya untuk memantau kegiatan sang 'mantan appa' di rumah selagi mereka tidak ada.

" Aigoo... ada juga anak yang seperti kalian di dunia ini ternyata... " Gyuri membuat ke-4 anak nya menatap kesal. " Ya, umma! Kenapa umma tidak membuang kita dari dulu kalau umma kecewa dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang ternyata seperti ini? " Yoona bertanya sinis.

" Hahaha... umma kan hanya bercanda, mana mungkin umma membuang anak samson semudah itu, " Gyuri membuat semua orang di dalam kamar tersebut kembali tertawa.

Semua nya sudah tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Taeyeon dan Jessica bangun paling pagi dan mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan piyama yang tadi malam mereka pakai. Mereka tidak menghiraukan pandangan ke-8 anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sedang sarapan bersama.

" Taeyeon-ssi... mana adik mu yang lain? " Suho bertanya sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

" Mereka masih tidur, oppa... " Taeyeon menjawab dengan nada yang mengantuk sambil mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai cokelat.

" Aiih... mereka sangat memalukan, anak-anak keluarga Cho yang laki-laki semua saja bisa bangun pagi dan mereka tertib, ini? Perempuan, tomboy, bangun siang, kerjaan nya membuat keributan.. ribut... seperti preman pasar... umma ngidam apa sih waktu hamil mereka? Aneh besar nya... " Taeyeon terus mengeluh dengan nada mengantuk dan duduk di hadapan Suho sambil menggigit roti tawar nya. Anak-anak Cho hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan aneh dari Taeyeon.

Cklek!

2 pintu terbuka dan terlihat 6 wanita cantik (Tiffany, Yoona, Seohyun, Suzy, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung) keluar dari sana sambil menggosok mata mereka dan menguap, mungkin rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti mereka semua tetapi karena sudah pukul 6, mau tidak mau mereka harus bangun.

" Aahhh~ nan yeojeonhi jollyeo... " Tiffany, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon dan Yoona mengeluh sambil duduk di meja makan dan menaruh kepala nya di atas meja untuk meneruskan tidur. Seohyun dan Suzy ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan 4 unnie nya yang tertidur pulas di meja makan.

Tiba-tiba Jessica menghampiri ke-4 adik nya yang masuk dalam kategori Trouble Maker, lalu ia menyiram kepala mereka dengan air.

" Aaah! Chyeopta! " Tubuh mereka bergetar secara otomatis karena air yang yang dingin menyentuh kepala mereka di udara yang juga dingin karena masih pagi.

" Palli ireona dan makan sarapan mu sekarang atau aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar dari kamar seharian hari ini! " Jessica mengancam dengan nada kantuk nya

Ke-4 nya tidak protes tetapi mereka sarapan dengan wajah yang tidak enak di lihat. Setelah selesai sarapan, anak-anak Cho pergi ke ruang TV untuk menonton TV bersama sedangkan anak-anak Kim pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan tidur nya. (aku banget ini mah -")

" Lucu sekali kelakuan anak-anak keluarga Kim. Mereka seperti laki-laki tetapi tetap kompak... hahaha " Kris tertawa kecil mengingat keluhan Taeyeon sambil duduk di sebelah Tao yang seperti nya mulai mengantuk lagi.

" Taeyeon dan Jessica terihat sangat kewalahan dengan 6 adik nya yang lain... tapi mereka semua saling mengerti satu sama lain... " Suho menambah kan dan semua adik nya hanya menyetujui hal tersebut.

Sekitar pukul 7 pagi, terdengar teriakan Taeyeon dari dalam kamar nya.

" YA! STEPHANIE KIM! KIM YOONA! AKU HABISI KALIAN PAGI INI! " Itu lah teriakan Taeyeon yang terdengar dari dalam kamar.

BRAK!

Terdengar bantingan pintu kamar Taeyeon dengan kasar dan keluar lah 3 wanita yang saling berkejaran sampai keluar pintu kamar hotel mereka, bahkan Taeyeon membawa sikat toilet untuk memukul Tiffany dan Yoona karena membuat masalah dengan nya. Jessica keluar untuk melerai perkelahian adik-kakak itu namun terlamat karena mereka sudah berlari sampai keluar kamar hotel.

" Aigoo... " Jessica hanya menepuk jidat lalu tiba-tiba Jessica berteriak sambil menyebut 1 nama sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar nya.

" YA! KIM SEOHYUN! KIM SUZY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LAPTOP KU!? MENJAUH DARI SANA! MENJAUH! " Jessica berlari masuk ke kamar nya dan terdengar gelak tawa dari dalam sana.

Anak-anak keluarga Cho hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan unik dari keluarga Kim yang sangat ribut dan tidak bisa akur walaupun rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain sangat lah besar sampai-sampai tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Sekitar pukul 8 pagi, semua anak-anak Kim sedang melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa nya. Ada yang berbincang di dapur, ada yang berbincang di balkon, ada yang berbincang di ruang TV bahkan ada yang berbincang di toilet. Aneh memang, tapi itu bukan keanehan melainkan keunikan. Mereka bisa nyaman di mana saja asalkan bersama.

Kali ini Jessica, Taeyeon, Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung tengah membicarakan pekerjaan dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sudah bekerja di perusahaan yaitu Suho, Kris, Chanyeol dan Xiumin. Mereka terlihat serius namun kadang terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka. Ide jahil adik-adik Taeyeon mulai muncul. Suzy, Seohyun, Tiffany dan Yoona akan membuatkan minuman untuk unnie-unnie nya begitu juga semua anak keluarga Cho.

Mereka akan membuat orange juice. Ada yang di bedakan dari sebagian orange juice tersebut. 4 gelas orange juice yang mereka buat di beri hiasan potongan jeruk di bibir gelas tersebut dan lebih cantik dari yang lain nya, tetapi itu juga sebagai tanda bahwa orange juice tersebut sudah di beri garam 1 sendok.

Yoona, Suzy, Tiffany dan Seohyun membawa nampan yang masing-masing berisi 3-4 gelas. Mereka datang dengan senyum manis yang di buat-buat.

" Silahkan di minum! " Mereka membagikan nya.

" Dan ini... orange juice special untuk unnie-unnie ku tercinta, " Yoona menyerahkan 4 gelas orange juice yang cantik. Jessica dan Hyoyeon menyadari keganjalan di balik kebaikan adik-adik nya yang sangat jarang terjadi.

" Kalian... tidak memasukan apapun di orange juice ini kan? "Hyoyeon bertanya dengan nada intimidasi atau menyelidiki. Mereka berdua mengendus bau orange juice tersebut, namun tidak ada yang salah dengan bau nya.

" Ya! Unnie! Kita tau kita itu adik yang tidak pernah berbakti sama sekali kepada unnie nya, tapi setidak nya... bisa kah kalian percaya dalam 1 haaaaaal saja! Ini bukti permintaan maaf kita unnie... " Seohyun memasang wajah bersalah nya.

" Ah sudah lah... mungkin mereka sudah tau kesalahan yang selama ini mereka buat, sudah minum saja... lagi pula kita memang haus kan? Gomawo nae yeo-dongsaengie~! " Taeyeon berterima kasih. Semua nya bersulang lalu meminum orange juice tersebut bersama.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah anak-anak Cho, bahkan mereka memuji orange juice buatan ke-3 wanita itu tetapi, lain dengan 4 kakak perempuan nya yang masih mencoba merasakan rasa orange juice 'asin' di lidah mereka. Mereka kembali meminum nya dan wajah mereka menjadi aneh. Semua anak-anak Cho tertawa melihat perubahan mimik wajah ke-4 anak keluarga Kim.

" YA! Evil! Kalian memasukan apa ke juice ini, eoh? Orange juice nya kok... asin? " Sooyoung bertanya sambil terus merasakan orange juice 'asin' di lidah nya.

Bukan nya menjawab, Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun malah tertawa sambil berlari ke dapur. Lalu terdengar teriakan.

" KITA KASIH GARAM 1 SENDOK! " Mereka ber-4 berteriak dan saat ingin mencari tempat persembunyian, mereka terlambat. Tiba-tiba Sooyoung, Jessica dan Hyoyeon menarik ke-4 adik nya itu dan mendudukan nya di sofa. Mereka ber-4 duduk di antara Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak mau duduk di sini! " Seohyun meronta-ronta tetapi Hyoyeon menahan nya dan berkata kepada Sehun.

" Sehun-ah... jangan biarkan maknae ini kabur, jaga dia dengan baik... arrasseo? Nanti noona kasih hadiah kalo kamu berhasil jaga Seohyun dengan baik, " Hyoyeon menitipkan Seohyun kepada Sehun.

" Begitu juga kau Luhan, Tao dan Kai! Jaga 3 evil ini dengan baik! " Jessica menjitak Yoona, Suzy dan Tiffany yang setelah nya mem-pout kan bibir nya kesal.

Pada pukul 9 pagi, semua orang yang ada di kamar hotel tersebut berencana akan pergi ke perusahaan untuk mengajak semua kru nya berlibur di pulau milik keluarga Kim. Di sana terdapat toko-toko juga kendaraan layak nya kota besar yang sangat maju, tetapi beda nya adalah udara di sana lebih panas karena berada di tengah laut dan sekeliling nya di pastikan adalah pantai juga angin yang berhembus kencang setiap hari nya.

Mereka semua naik kapal kecil yang hanya bisa menampung 20 orang sehingga Gyuri menyewa kapal kecil tersebut sekitar 10 kapal. Mereka berangkat mengenakan pakaian summer seperti celana pendek, pakaian santai dan lain-lain nya.

Saat semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam kapal, Gyuri masih menunggu di pintu masuk karena tidak melihat ke-8 putri nya masuk ke dalam kapal. Mereka menghilang begitu saja namun tidak lama kemudian, ponsel yang sekarang Gyuri genggam berbunyi.

" _Umma! Umma naik saja ke kapal, nanti kita menyusul... jangan tanya kami menyusul dengan apa tapi yang pasti kita menyusul, okay? Bye umma! Love you :* "_ Begitu lah pesan yang di kirim oleh Taeyeon. Sang umma hanya menghela nafas nya lalu masuk ke dalam kapal.

Saat kapal sudah berada di tengah jalan, ke-8 anak keluarga Kim belum juga terlihat menyusul dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti hati Gyuri. Gyuri sudah menelepon ke-8 anak nya beberapa kali tidak di angkat. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan senang dari belakang kapal yang naiki Gyuri, Kyulim, Seokjin dan anak-anak nya.

" Annyong umma! " Terlihat Sooyoung melambaikan tangan nya sambil mengendarai Jet-sky. Sang umma merasa sangat lega setelah melihat anak nya kembali ke hadapan nya dengan keadaan yang masih utuh.

" YA! KALIAN BIKIN UMMA JANTUNGAN! KALAU MAU NAIK JET-SKY BILANG SAJA TIDAK USAH DI JADIKAN SURPRISE! UMMA KHAWATIR TAU! " Umma nya terus mengomel sedangkan anak-anak nya hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan umma nya tersebut.

" MIANHAEYO UMMA! " Mereka semua meminta maaf. Sang umma menghitung anak-anak nya yang sudah berada di sisi kiri kapal, hanya ada 4 dan khawatir kembali menyelimuti hati Gyuri.

" YA! KEMANA TIFFANY, YOONA, SEOHYUN DAN TAEYEON!? " Gyuri berteriak ke arah Suzy.

" ITU! " Suzy menunjuk ke arah belakang. Terlihat 4 jet-sky sedang menujuk ke arah sisi kanan kapal tersebut.

" Annyong Gyuri ahjumma! " Ke-4 anak nya mulai jahil. Sang umma hanya melempari anak nya dengan makanan yang ada di dekat nya karena kesal.

" YA! Kalian- hahahahahah! " Sang umma tiba-tiba tertawa saat melihat Taeyeon dan Tiffany.

" Wae umma? " Taeyeon bertanya.

" Ini kan summer... kenapa kamu memakai celana panjang dan Sweater? Tidak panas, eoh? Taeyeon-ah... ini summer, bukan winter sayang... " Umma nya bertanya.

" Umma! Ini tuh fashion! Jangan di remehkan! Biarpun aku kepanasan tapi aku sedang mencari sensasi baru dan aku jadi yang paling menonjol di antara yang lain! Ya kan Fany? " Taeyeon dan Tiffany melakukan high-five dan umma nya kembali tertawa.

" Ya lah terserah kalian saja... asalkan kalian bahagia dan nyaman, oh iya... kalian ber-4.. merapat ke kapal, " Sang umma memerintah. Ke-4 anak nya menurut lalu mereka menempel di sisi kanan kapal dengan cara berbaris dari sisi depan kanan sampai sisi belakang kanan.

Setelah mereka ber-4 menempel, sang umma memanggil 4 namja yang memperhatikan anak-anak keluarga Kim.

" Sehun! Luhan! Kai! Suho! " Gyuri memanggil lalu ke-4 namja itu langsung menghampiri Gyuri dengan tergesa.

" Ne ahjumma? " Suho bertanya karena merasa di panggil.

" Kamu naik ke jet-sky nya Taeyeon, kalian boncengan, " Umma nya menyuruh Suho yang masih terkejut.

" Ne? " Suho malah kembali bertanya.

" Kamu naik ke jok yang ada di belakang Taeyeon, kalian naik Jet-sky berdua... arrasseo? " Sang umma Kyulim memperjelas. Taeyeon hanya menghela nafas nya dan menahan tubuh nya agar tidak terjatuh dengan tangan kiri nya yang bertumpu pada sisi kanan kapal.

" Ayo naik! " Taeyeon menyuruh Suho untuk naik.

Suho naik ke jok yang berada di belakang Taeyeon lalu Taeyeon memakaikan pelampung nya ke tubuh Suho.

" Eh? Jangan! Nanti Taeyeon-ssi kalo jatuh gimana? Lalu nanti kalau Taeyeon-ssi tenggelam dan mati? Kan ini pelampung nya, " Suho menolak saat Taeyeon akan mengancingkan pelampung nya.

" Tenang saja, kita semua sudah biasa diving sedari kecil jadi mau memakai tabung gas atau tidak, mau memakai pelampung atau tidak, kita tetap bisa berenang dengan selamat sampai pulau, " Taeyeon menjelaskan lalu mengancingkan semua kancing pelampung nya.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Kai. Merek aber-3 sudah mengenakan pelampung milik yeoja yang berada di depan nya kini.

" Annyong! " Mereka ber-4 melambaikan tangan nya kepada Gyuri sambil membawa pergi 4 anak keluarga Cho.

Sebenarnya Tiffany, Yoona dan Seohyun agak risih saat menjalankan Jet-sky nya karena Luhan, Sehun dan Kai terus memeluk pinggang mereka erat, takut terjatuh. Berbeda dengan Taeyeon yang sangat menikmati perjalanan nya bersama Suho walaupun Suho memeluk pinggang nya erat sekarang.

Saat ini Tiffany, Yoona dan Seohyun sedang beristirahat di tengah laut, duduk di atas jet sky mereka sambil berbagi roti dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Kai. Mereka melihat Taeyeon yang terus tertawa bersama Suho sambil mengendarai Jet-sky.

" Aigoo... YA! TAEYEON UNNIE! " Tiffany memanggil Taeyeon yang masih mengendarai Jet-sky nya.

" MWO!? " Taeyeon menjawab.

" KALIAN KELIATAN COCOK BERDUA! KALIAN JUGA BAHAGIA! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK MINTA KE UMMA DAN KYULIM AHJUMMA UNTUK SEGERA MENENTUKAN TANGGAL PERNIKAHAN KALIAN, EOH!? " Tiffany membuat 5 orang yang sedang berada di dekat nya tertawa.

" YA! STEPHANIE KIM! DIAM KAU! " Taeyeon mendekatkan Jet-sky nya ke arah Tiffany dan menarik rambut Tiffany sampai terjatuh ke laut. Semua nya tertawa namun tawa tersebut menjadi rasa khawatir karena Tiffany tidak kunjung menampakan diri nya di dasar air.

Yoona dan Seohyun terlihat tenang dan terus memakan roti nya. Luhan terus menatap air laut yang ada di bawah nya kini sambil sesekali menatap Seohyun dan Yoona karena ia khawatir Tiffany tenggelam.

" Hmm... Yoona-ah, Seohyun-ah... mana Tiffany? " Luhan bertanya dengan gugup. Setelah Luhan bertanya, Seohyun dan Yoona hanya saling bertatap lalu tertawa kecil.

" Wae? Khawatir, eoh? " Yoona menggoda Luhan lalu di ikuti tawa Seohyun, Kai dan Sehun. Luhan menjadi tambah gugup.

" A-ani... tapi... ini sudah hampir 10 menit dia tidak keluar dari dalam... " Luhan menjelaskan dengan gugup.

" Oppa... dengarkan aku... oppa tunggus aja 20 menit lagi atau mungkin 50 menit lagi, pasti Tiffany unnie keluar dari air sambil membawa sesuatu, " Seohyun menjelaskan.

" Selama itu kah dia menyelam? " Sehun bertanya kepada Seohyun.

" Kita semua dulu sangat suka diving karena dulu kita tinggal di pulau itu. Karena rumah kami dekat laut jadi setiap hari kami berenang di laut. Waktu umur kami menginjak 10 tahun.. kami di ajari diving oleh paman Hyungdon, dan waktu umur kita 14 tahun, kita semua sudah biasa diving tanpa alat bantu apa pun jadi mau seberapa lama pun kita di dalam air, kita tidak akan apa-apa karena sudah biasa tahan nafas di dalam air... begitu pun Tiffany, dia sudah seperti ikan karena jarang keluar cepat dari dalam air, " Yoona menjelaskan.

" Ooh... " 3 namja itu hanya ber'oh' ria.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Luhan sedikit tersenyum melihat tubuh Tiffany yang mulai mendekati dasar air. Tiffany keluar dari dalam air lalu naik ke atas Jet sky di bantu Luhan. Ia membawa banyak kerang-kerang indah dari batu karang yang ada di dasar laut.

" Ah... sayang kalian tidak ikut diving tadi, " Tiffany bermaksud untuk bicara kepada 2 adik nya yang masih memainkan kerang-kerang bawaan nya.

" Memang ada apa di sana? Ada mutiara kah!? " Yoona bertanya dengan antusias.

" Bukan.. tapi Ikan, " Tiffany menjawab singkat dan tidak ber-ekspresi. Yoona dan Seohyun melempar Tiffany dengan kerang-kerang yang ia bawa.

" Ya kalo ikan sih tidak usah diving dulu juga ada di rumah! " Seohyun protes. Lalu Tiffany menyadari sesuatu, bahwa kerang kesayangan nya yang ia temukan saat diving terjatuh lagi ke dalam air.

" Waah! Andwae! " Tiffany kembali menceburkan diri ke laut lagi dan karena Luhan terkejut, Luhan pun ikut menceburkan diri ke laut.

Luhan terus berenang mencari Tiffany tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan nya. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan kepala nya terasa pening. Pandangan nya mulai kabur dan tubuh nya melemas di dalam air.

Tiffany melihat Luhan yang sudah lemas berada di dalam air langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menarik nya ke dasar laut.

" YA! Bantu aku! " Tiffany berenang ke arah kapal orang tua nya sambil terus memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lemas.

Semua yang berada di kapal khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan yang terkulai lemah di atas kasur di salah satu kamar yang ada di kapal itu. Sang umma, Kyulim langsung tersenyum saat melihat Luhan mengedipkan sebelah mata nya tanda ia sedang menjalankan misi nya sekarang.

_Flashback_

_Ke-12 anak keluarga Cho terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang orang tua mereka katakan dan yang Gyuri katakan. _

" _Kami melakukan perjodohan ini karena ingin memper-erat hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin selama puluhan tahun, ini juga karena umma tau kalau kalian semua sudah mengincar satu-persatu anak dari keluarga Kim, iya kan? " Kyulim menggoda anak-anak nya yang terlihat malu._

" _Ya umma... tapi bagaimana cara nya? Di sekolah, kami ber 4 adalah saingan dan musuh besar Tiffany, Seohyun, Suzy dan Yoona. Bahkan mereka saling mengawasi satu sama lain jika salah satu dari kami ingin bertemu atau sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka... terutama Seohyun dan Suzy. Karena mereka maknae, mereka selalu di awasi dan di jaga ketat oleh Tiffany dan Yoona, kita harus selalu waspada umma... " Kai menjelaskan kepada Kyulim dan mereka hanya tertawa mendengar adu-an anak nya itu._

" _Ya mereka semua memang selalu mengawasi satu sama lain terutama Seohyun dan Suzy karena dia maknae. Tapi kalian gak usah khawatir, guru-guru di sekolah kalian sudah di beri tahu dan kalian pasti akan di bantu oleh mereka semua... jadi kalian pasti akan mendapatkan waktu yang banyak untuk berdua dengan wanita idaman kalian, " Gyuri menjelaskan._

" _MWO!? SEMUA GURU DI SEKOLAH UDAH TAU!? " Sehun bertanya dengan terkejut._

" _Ne, " Orang tua nya dengan Gyuri menjawab singkat dan tenang._

" _Ahhh... jangan sampe anak-anak di sekolah juga tau! Malu umma! " Luhan memastikan._

" _Soal itu tidak usah khawatir! Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan sangat matang dan sekarang tinggal kalian nya... cara apa yang akan kalian pakai untuk mendekatkan diri dengan calon istri kalian itu? " Kyulim bertanya._

_Semua nya terlihat berpikir._

" _Kalau kami... karena memang sudah dekat dan sering bertemu pada saat meeting atau di acara pertemuan antar perusahaan, jadi lebih mudah untuk mendekatkan diri... jadi umma gak usah khawatir, mereka juga sudah dewasa untuk di ajak berbicara hal ini jadi mereka pasti mengerti, " Suho memastikan dan ke-3 orang tua tersebut hanya menganggukan kepala nya tanda setuju._

" _TERUS BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB KITA YANG HARUS DI HADAP KAN DENGAN 4 MACAN SEKOLAH ITU!? " Sehun kembali terlihat stress. Maklum lah, karena dia maknae dan belum pernah berpacaran sekali pun jadi ia pasti sangat terkejut dengan keputusan orang tua nya untuk langsung 'menikah' kan diri nya dengan orang pilihan._

" _Aku... " Luhan angkat bicara dan otomatis semua mata tertuju pada nya dengan tatapan penasaran yang amat tinggi._

" _Umma... appa... ahjumma... dan kalian semua... rela kah kalau aku mendekatkan diri ku dengan cara mencuri 'first kiss' nya dulu? " Luhan bertanya dan semua nya terkejut._

" _MWO!? ANDWAEYO! " Ke-7 kakak nya menolak. _

" _Aish! Dia kan calon istri ku! Kenapa kalian memasang wajah khawatir dan cemburu seperti itu!? Kalian juga tidak ada hak untuk melarang nya! " Luhan protes dan ke-3 orang tua mereka tertawa sedangkan ke-7 kakak nya hanya bisa menarik nafas lalu kembali tenang._

" _Cara nya? " Kris bertanya setelah mengontrol emosi nya._

_Luhan menjelaskan semua nya dan semua orang mengangguk setuju._

" _Ahjumma sudah menyerahkan Tiffany kepada mu Luhan, bagaimana pun juga pada akhir nya dia akan menjadi pendamping hidup mu, " Gyuri menjelaskan sambil tersenyum tulus. Sedangkan Luhan menahan teriakan senang nya._

" _Bagaimana dengan hyung tertua kita yang satu ini? " Xiumin melirik Suho yang terlihat masih berpikir. Semua mata tertuju kepada Suho._

" _Aku akan menggunakan cara yang dewasa, aku akan langsung mengutara kan perasaan ku dan menjalin hubungan dengan nya untuk beberapa saat dan setelah itu... aku akan langsung melamar nya, " Suho menjawab dengan percaya diri. Semua orang hanya terkagum dengan cara Suho yang sangat to the point tanpa ada pendekatan apa pun._

" _Wiiih... hyung, kau yakin Taeyeon noona akan menerima mu? " Xiumin bertanya dengan polos nya. Lalu Suho men-death glare Xiumin yang tertawa bersama yang lain._

" _Ahjumma sudah tidak usah memikirkan masa depan putri-putri ahjumma karena mereka... sudah berada di tangan yang benar dan aman, ahjumma serahkan mereka kepada kalian, ahjumma harap kalian akan menyayangi juga mencintai istri kalian apa ada nya dan hanya maut lah yang memisahkan kalian, berjanji lah... " Gyuri berkata dengan serius.. _

" _Kami berjanji ahjumma... " Ke-8 namja itu sudah mengikat janji dengan Gyuri dan tentu saja itu harus di tepati dan tidak layak untuk di ingkari karena perjanjian tersebut juga sangat berpengaruh kepada masa depan mereka nanti nya._

_Flashback End_

Semua orang yang ada di kapal masih khawatir dengan Luhan yang tak kunjung sadar.

" Arrrghh! Eotteokhae!? " Tiffany mengacak-acak rambut nya frustasi lalu mondar-mandir dengan panik.

" Fany-ah! Tolong beri dia nafas buatan! " Gyuri menyuruh Tiffany dan seketika wajah ke-8 wanita tersebut memucat terutama Tiffany yang mematung mendengar apa yang di perintahkan umma nya.

" Mwo!? Kenapa tidak kakak nya saja!? Kan dia punya banyak kakak! " Tiffany kembali bertanya sambil protes.

" Tolonglah Tiffany... hiks... bantu Luhan... hiks... berikan dia nafas buatan... hiks... tolong... " Kyulim memohon sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Tiffany. Tiffany masih ragu namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena ini juga permintaan umma nya.

Tiffany mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Luhan dan ia menghirup nafas dengan dalam, tangan kiri nya meraih dagu Luhan lalu dengan perlahan ia memajukan wajah nya ke wajah Luhan. Akhir nya bibir nya menyatu sempurna dengan bibir Luhan lalu ia mulai memberikan nafas buatan untuk Luhan. Selagi Tiffany sibuk memberikan Luhan nafas buatan, yang sekarang Luhan pikirkan adalah 'bibir si macan ini ternyata selain merah menggoda, permukaan nya sangat lembut dan kenyal...sangat manis' begitu lah yang terus Luhan pikirkan.

Ke-7 kakak Luhan dan ke-3 orang tua mereka hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawa karena melihat Tiffany dan juga saudara nya yang lain memasang wajah khawatir dan horror karena Tiffany rela memberikan first kiss nya kepada Luhan, musuh besar nya di sekolah.

" Kalau saja si evil itu sudah menikah dengan Tiffany, pasti ia sudah melumat dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciuman nya dengan sang istri, hahaha... lihat saja.. 'adik' nya sudah menegang, " Tao menertawakan Luhan sambil berbisik kepada 6 saudara nya yang ikut tertawa saat Tao menunjuk 'milik' Luhan yang terlihat menegang.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! " Luhan terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan air dari mulut nya, ia sudah sadar namun 'acting' nya belum berakhir.

" Luhan-ssi... gwenchanayo? " Tiffany bertanya dengan khawatir. Luhan hanya –pura pura- tersenyum lemah dan menjawab.

" G-gwenchanayo... " Luhan menjawab lemah lalu ia mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kyulim langsung memeluk Luhan dan selagi memeluk Luhan, sang umma berbisik.

" Nanti ceritakan bagaimana rasa first kiss mu itu dengan Tiffany, ne? " Kyulim berbisik dan setelah itu Kyulim kembali pura-pura menangis bahagia karena Luhan kembali sadar.

Tiffany yang masih shock hanya memundurkan tubuh nya sambil meraba-raba permukaan bibir nya.

" Unnie... " Tiffany memanggil saudara-saudara nya dengan suara yang menyedihkan.

" First Kiss ku... dengan... si ikan... dia... yang mengambil... first... kiss ku... " Tiffany masih terlihat shock dan terus menutup bibir nya dengan tangan kanan.

" Tiffany! Gomawo! Terima kasih karena telah memberikan Luhan nafas buatan sehingga ia biasa selamat! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! " Kyulim memeluk Tiffany yang sekarang wajah nya sudah memerah karena malu.

" Tiffany... memberi ku... nafas buatan? " Luhan meraba bibir nya dan pura-pura terkejut. Kau aktor yang hebat Cho Luhan.

" Ne... tadi dia memberi mu nafas buatan dan menyelamatkan mu, " Sang appa menjawab santai.

Luhan dan Tiffany saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan wajah kedua pemuda tersebut memerah lalu mereka memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain.

" Go-gomawo Tiffany-ssi... " Luhan berterima kasih dengan nada yang pura-pura gugup.

" N-ne... " Tiffany menjawab gugup lalu menarik Taeyeon untuk naik lagi ke jet-sky yang mereka naiki dan akhir nya ke-8 wanita tersebut sampai di pulau milik keluarga Kim terlebih dulu terutama Tiffany yang terlihat sangat kacau setelah memberi nafas buatan untuk Luhan.

Selagi menunggu kapal orang tua mereka datang, mereka merebahkan diri di bawah pohon kelapa dan menutup mata mereka, menikmati angin laut yang berhembus kencang tetapi tenang berpadu dengan suara debuman ombak yang membuat ke-8 wanita tersebut mengantuk.

" Fany-ah... bagaimana perasaan mu setelah memberikan first kiss mu kepada Luhan yang status nya adalah musuh besar mu di sekolah? " Jessica bertanya dengan senyum jahil dan mata terpejam.

" Can you stop talking about my first kiss!? It's annoying! " Tiffany protes sambil melempar Jessica dengan pasir dan semua saudara perempuan nya tertawa melihat wajah Tiffany yang semakin menekuk.

" You know... I think... there is something to hide, because lately the attitude of our parents it's so weird and different... " Sooyoung sadar akan sesuatu dan ia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

" I also feel the same way, they were seen hiding something from us.. " Hyoyeon menyetujui perkataan Sooyoung.

" I'm afraid... " Suzy angkat bicara.

" Afraid of what? " Seohyun bertanya.

" Is it possible that they hide our 'match-making's plan'? " Suzy bertanya sambil menatap 7 saudara nya dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut.

Semua nya menjadi hening dan mencoba mencerna apa yang Suzy katakan. Setelah semua nya mengerti apa yang di maksud Suzy dengan kata 'match-making' mereka semua saling bertatapan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" ANDWAE! " Mereka semua berteriak kecuali Suzy yang menutup kedua telinga nya.

" Ya! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba teriak!? " Suzy bertanya dengan polos nya.

" SUZY-AH! EOTTEOKHAE!? " Seohyun memegang kedua bahu Suzy dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suzy dengan tatapan stress, khawatir, takut dan tidak karuan.

" Apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'eotteokhae'? " Suzy mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan polos dan tenang.

" Kau tau apa arti nya 'matchmaking'? " Hyoyeon bertanya kepada Suzy.

" Per... jodoh...an.. kan? " Suzy menjawab dengan hati-hati sambil terus menatap lekat mata Hyoyeon yang terlihat menahan rasa stres.

" Itu tau! Kenapa tidak ikut stress seperti kita!? Kau siap menikah muda,eoh!? " Taeyeon bertanya dengan nada yang frustasi.

Suzy terdiam dan mulai bergelut dengan pikiran nya yang sedikit telat berpikir akhir-akhir ini.

" Perjodohan... perjodohan... perjodohan... " Suzy terus bergumam kata 'perjodohan' tersebut sedangkan ke-7 saudara nya hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu membuang nya kasar.

" WHAT!? PERJODOHAN!? ANDWAE! " Suzy berteriak sendiri dan sekarang dia lah satu-satu nya yang paling frustasi di antara 8 wanita yang juga sedang mengalami masa 'frustasi' nya sekarang.

" Semoga tidak terjadi ya tuhan... semoga tidak jadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi... " Mereka berdoa sambil menggosokan kedua tangan nya dan menengadah ke langit. Seperti orang gila memang, tetapi keadaan mereka sekarang sangat lah tidak pasti maka dari itu mereka menjadi serba salah dan seperti orang gila.

Mereka semua mendamparkan diri di atas pasir dan menutup mata nya dengan sangat rapat sambil berharap semua penat yang mereka rasakan sekarang bisa berkurang dengan memejamkan mata.

Terlihat banyak kapal yang mulai berlabuh dari kejauhan. Mereka semua sudah mengetahui bahwa kapal umma nya Gyuri juga sudah berlabuh tetapi mereka enggan untuk menghampiri umma nya karena di sana pasti akan ada anak-anak keluarga Cho, orang yang paling mereka hindari sekarang.

" Aku tau ini gila dan pasti membuat umma khawatir... tapi... bisakah kita matikan semua ponsel yang kita bawa sekarang? Aku tidak mau umma menyuruh pulang sekarang dan harus bertemu dengan... mereka... " Tiffany berbicara sambil mematikan ponsel nya lalu kembali memejamkan mata nya.

" Ya aku juga... " Akhir nya mereka semua mematikan ponsel nya dan kembali menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di pantai tersebut sambil tertidur di bawah pohon kelapa.

Di samping ke-stresan anak-anak Kim sekarang, sang umma Gyuri terlihat sangat khawatir karena semua anak nya mematikan ponsel yang mereka pegang sekarang. Biasa nya salah satu dari mereka akan memberi kabar dahulu sebelum mematikan ponsel atau pun pergi ke suatu tempat dan mereka tidak mau di ganggu, tetapi hari ini mereka tidak memberi kabar apa pun setelah kejadian Tiffany memberi nafas buatan kepada Luhan di kapal.

" Aku yakin mereka sedang mencari ketenangan di luar... nanti malam juga pasti pulang ke hotel, walaupun sekarang mereka semua mematikan ponsel nya, ahjumma tetap kirim pesan dan beritahu kita tidur di hotel mana dan beri tahu nomor kamar nya, " Kris menenangkan Gyuri yang terus menggenggam ponsel nya dengan gelisah.

" Ne.. gomawo Kris-ah... " Gyuri mengelus tangan Kris yang merangkul pundak nya seperti merangkul pundak umma nya sendiri.

Akhir nya mereka pergi ke hotel lebih dulu.

Pada pukul 11 malam, 8 wanita tersebut pulang ke hotel dan langsung pergi ke kamar yang umma nya beri tahu. Mereka langsung tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak karena kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan tak karuan di pulau milik keluarga nya tersebut.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Taeyeon, Jessica, Sooyoung dan Tiffany sudah terbangun. Mereka sudah siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebenar nya, Jessica, Sooyoung dan Tiffany hanya mengikuti apa yang Taeyeon inginkan karena Taeyeon meminta mereka untuk menemani dia pergi ke rumah makan di pinggir pantai pulau Kim.

Sesampai nya di rumah makan tersebut, Taeyeon masuk ke dalam rumah makan yang bertuliskan 'Gon Gracia' dan melihat ada pria berdiri membelakangi nya menghadap jendela sambil berpakaian rapi mengenakan tuxedo hitam.

" Permisi... " Taeyeon menepuk pundak kanan pria tersebut dan betapa terkejut nya saat ia melihat wajah pria tersebut.

" Aigoo! Suho-ssi... " Taeyeon menutup mulut nya tidak percaya, begitu juga Suho. Mereka menjadi salah tingkah dan akhir nya Suho menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Taeyeon duduk setelah itu ia pergi ke hadapan Taeyeon dan duduk di hadapan nya.

'Aigoo... cantik sekali istri ku ini, dengan mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna hitam berpadu dengan rambut blonde nya... aaahh... tubuh nya...' Suho menggelengkan kepala nya saat pikiran nya mulai sesat melihat keadaan Taeyeon yang cantik.

Tiffany, Jessica dan Sooyoung semakin stress melihat pria yang sekarang sedang makan bersama kakak tertua mereka adalah Suho.

" Arrrgghhh! Ini pola pertama 'match-making' yang mereka bikin! The oldest is the first and the youngest is the last! Good! " Tiffany pergi dengan frustasi dan duduk di salah satu kursi paling ujung dengan pemandangan pantai juga angin yang berhembus paling kencang.

" Tidak strategis sekali... mereka mengenakan pakaian pesta malam hari tapi malah di pakai untuk sarapan di rumah makan ini, tidak asik, " Sooyoung mengomentari.

Jessica dan Sooyoung ikut duduk di kursi lalu mereka saling membisu menunggu topik baru datang di otak mereka.

" Arrggh! Ayo kita pulang! " Sooyoung mengajak kedua saudara nya untuk pulang. Tetapi saat mereka akan pergi, mereka menatap horror Yoona, Seohyun dan Suzy yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah makan ini bersama anak-anak keluarga Cho (kecuali Suho).

" Ok... kita duduk lagi, " Jessica kembali duduk dengan pasrah dan memijat kening nya tanda frustasi atau pusing dengan hidup nya sekarang.

Sekarang ini, mereka duduk bersama di satu meja panjang dan hanya keheningan lah yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

" Jessica-ssi... bisa minta waktu nya sebentar? " Kris bertanya kepada Jessica yang terkejut. Sebelum Jessica berdiri menghampiri Kris, Jessica menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah melihat Tiffany dan Sooyoung mencoret nama nya di sebuh kertas yang sudah di tulis urutan umur anak-anak keluarga Kim.

" N-ne... " Jessica menyambut tangan Kris yang meminta nya untuk berpegangan tangan.

" Who's next? " Hyoyeon bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak saking kesal nya. Otomatis anak-anak keluarga Cho kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka maksud.

" You! " Anak-anak keluarga Kim menjawab serempak dan seketika Hyoyeon menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan teriakan yang ingin sekali meledak saat ini juga.

" Hyoyeon-ssi... " Xiumin memanggil Hyoyeon.

" Ne? " Hyoyeon yang terkejut langsung menjawab sambil menatap Xiumin.

" Hmmm... apakah malam ini kalian ada acara? Kami ingin mengajak kalian semua makan malam di rumah makan ini tanpa Suho hyung, Taeyeon noona, Kris hyung dan Jessica noona karena mereka ber-4 sudah mempunyai acara mereka sendiri... bagaimana? " Xiumin bertanya.

Dengan segera ke-6 anak keluarga Kim tersebut mengambil pulpen mereka dan mencoret semua nama di kertas yang mereka pegang lalu membuang nya jauh-jauh ke laut.

" Oke! Malam ini jam berapa? " Suzy bertanya dengan nada yang mengejutkan. Ia terlihat sedang emosi tetapi ia tetap memaksakan senyuman di wajah nya.

" K-kita tunggu kalian di sini jam 7 malam... " Tao menjawab gugup setelah melihat wajah wanita-wanita di depan nya yang menjadi aneh atau lebih tepat nya menjadi sedikit sangar.

" Oke! Ayo pulang! " Yoona mengajak saudara nya pulang dan sebelum pulang mereka menggebrak meja tersebut dan pergi dengan wajah dingin.

" Ada apa dengan mereka? " Chanyeol bertanya heran sambil melihat perubahan sikap ke-6 wanita tersebut.

Selama di hotel, anak-anak keluarga Cho sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk makan malam bersama para calon istri. Berkebalikan dengan anak-anak keluarga Kim yang hanya pasrah melihat wajah berseri-seri dari Jessica dan Taeyeon saat mereka tau kalau dua kakak tertua nya itu di ajak pergi oleh Kris dan Suho.

" Ayo ganti baju, " Seohyun mengajak. Lalu semua nya berganti pakaian dengan pakaian se-ada nya.

Anak-anak keluarga Kim sedikit terkejut melihat dandan-an anak-anak keluarga Cho. Mereka mengenakan celana pendek santai dan kaos. Sedangkan mereka mengenakan jeans panjang, kaos panjang dan sweater tebal dan jaket besar karena angin di malam hari akan lebih kencang berhembus dan suhu nya akan lebih dingin.

Saat mereka duduk di rumah makan tersebut, mereka makan dengan canda tawa kecuali Tiffany yang setelah makan langsung pergi entah kemana. Luhan merasa sedikit kehilangan saat Tiffany tidak ada, akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi dari rumah makan dan mencari Tiffany.

Hampir 1 jam ia mencari Tiffany namun ia tak kunjung menemukan wanita tersebut. Akhir nya dia pasrah dan pergi ke pantai yang tak jauh dari rumah makan Gon Gracia. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya dan memejamkan mata nya, menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh nya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mendekati gadis itu lalu duduk di sebelah nya. Luhan terus menatap wajah Tiffany yang terlihat sangat damai karena sekarang bibir Tiffany sedang menyunggingkan senyuman yang manis.

Tiffany merasa ada yang duduk di sebelah nya. Perlahan ia membuka mata nya dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat melihat Luhan sedang menatap nya intens. Ia langsung memundurkan tubuh nya sedikit lalu kembali duduk walaupun sedikit canggung.

" Mian soal... nafas buatan yang kemarin... aku pikir- " Luhan meminta maaf tetapi Tiffany memotong nya.

" Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, " Tiffany memotong dengan nada dingin.

" O-oh.. oke... bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? " Luhan mengganti topik nya dan berusaha tidak terlihat canggung atau pun gugup.

" Kacau, " Tiffany menjawab singkat sambil menundukan kepala nya.

" Aku tau... dari kemarin kau terus menghilang entah kemana... mungkin dengan jauh dari kami.. kalian bisa lebih tenang dan tidak merasa terusik, " Luhan membuat Tiffany terkejut. Sekarang Tiffany merasa bersalah dan tambah serba salah.

" B-bukan begitu.. tapi- "

" Tidak apa-apa Fany-ssi... kami mengerti, bahkan status kita di sekolah pun masih musuh besar. Untuk menjadi teman saja sangat sulit, apa lagi menjadi pendamping hidup? Ya mungkin kau bukan jodoh ku dan aku yang mengharapkan perasaan dari mu... hanya bisa berdoa agar kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku sudah tau kalau kalian sudah mengetahui rencana perjodohan ini bukan? " Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum lalu menatap Tiffany yang tambah serba salah sehingga sekarang mata Tiffany terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Tiffany menatap Luhan lalu ia memalingkan wajah nya dan menunduk sedalam-dalam nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya tanda menahan tangis. Luhan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tadi nya ia ingin membuat Tiffany merasa bersalah dan akhir nya mau berteman dengan nya, tetapi ia mengatakan hal tersebut tidak tepat pada waktu nya.

" M-mianhae.. hiks... Lu-luhan-ssi... hiks... " Tiffany terus terisak sambil meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak tega dan panik akhir nya memeluk Tiffany dengan erat dan berharap tangisan nya berkurang. Ia tahu bahwa Tiffany stress karena memikirkan, apakah ia akan mengatakan 'iya' atau 'tidak' saat waktu nya Luhan melamar nya kelak.

" Gwenchanayo... " Luhan terus mengelus punggung dan kepala Tiffany dengan lembut lalu memper-erat pelukan nya. Tiffany meremas kaos Luhan sambil terus menahan tangis nya di leher Luhan. " Ayo menangis... jangan di tahan, dan jangan menggigit bibir mu nanti bibir mu berdarah... " Luhan tau bahwa sekarang Tiffany sedang menahan tangis nya dengan menggigit keras bibir bawah nya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan, Tiffany langsung menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Sekarang tinggalah suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecil Tiffany. Ia masih meremas kaos Luhan tapi tangis nya mulai berkurang. Luhan melepas pelukan nya dan melihat Tiffany yang wajah nya memerah. Ia tertawa melihat Tiffany yang menatap nya lucu.

" Memang nya, setiap kau menangis wajah mu memerah yah? Lucu sekali~ " Luhan mencubit pipi Tiffany dan segera Tiffany menepis kasar tangan Luhan. " Ahh geumanhae! Kau membuat ku tambah malu saja! " Tiffany menjawab sebal dan tidak terlihat manja. " Malu? Malu kenapa? Jangan malu chagi... kan aku suami mu~ " Luhan mencolek dagu Tiffany dan Tiffany menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Luhan yang masih tertawa.

" YA! Siapa yang mau menjadi istri mu, eoh!? Menjijikan! Jangan panggil aku Chagi! " Tiffany terus marah-marah dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang semakin memerah.

" Siapa yang akan menjadi istri ku? Tentu saja Stephanie Kim, anak dari keluarga Kim yang paling jelek, pemarah, tomboy dan tidak tahu diri... Iya kan? Sudah tidak tahu diri, dia juga tidak tahu malu... " Luhan sangat senang membuat Tiffany kesal karena wajah nya menjadi sangat lucu.

" Kau ini! Mengaku kalau aku istri mu tetapi kau juga yang menjelekan ku! Niat tidak sih menikah dengan ku!? Kalau kau tidak niat kau tidak usah pura-pura mengejar perasaan ku yang tak kunjung tumbuh! " Tiffany menutup mulut nya saat melontarkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Karena kalimat tersebut menunjukan bahwa Tiffany menginginkan ketulusan dari Luhan yang berniat akan menikahi nya nanti.

" Kau berharap aku benar-benar menikahi mu? " Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang jahil. " B-bukan begitu... maksud nya- "

" Oke kalo begitu! Aku akan menikahi mu sekarang! " Luhan menarik tangan Tiffany. " Menjauh dari ku! Se-enak jidat mu saja menikahi seseorang begitu cepat! Sekarang aku ingin bertanya... kau ini... benar-benar serius.. akan menikahi ku? " Tiffany bertanya dengan nada menyelidiki.

" Tentu saja serius! Tapi kalau kau tidak mau... ya aku tidak akan memaksa, " Luhan kembali menggoda Tiffany yang makin geram dengan sikap Luhan.

Buk!

Tiffany menonjok lengan Luhan lalu ia berkata. " Jangan menggoda ku terus! Bantu aku! " Tiffany menarik tangan Luhan dan meminta kepastian juga bantuan dari nya. " Bantu? Bantu apa? " Luhan menatap Tiffany heran.

" Oke.. kau bilang kau serius akan menikahi ku kan? " Tiffany kembali bertanya.

" Ne.. lalu? " Luhan terlihat bingung. " Ya bantu aku! Bantu aku untuk menyukai mu sehingga aku tidak akan terpaksa jika memang kau akan menjadi suami ku nanti! Kau mau aku menikah dengan mu dilandasi rasa 'terpaksa'!? Kalau aku terpaksa menikah dengan mu... jangan harap kau akan hidup selama 1 minggu dengan ku nanti, maka dari itu bantu aku! " Tiffany menjelaskan semua nya sambil memelas kepada Luhan. " Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup selama 1 minggu dengan mu jika kau terpaksa menikah dengan ku? " Luhan malah bertanya balik.

Tiffany menepuk jidat nya lalu menjawab setelah menghela nafas.

" Jika kamu! Cho Luhan! Bisa hidup dalam 1 minggu bersama ku di 1 atap yang sama dan hanya berdua! Berarti kau namja kuat! Dengar... kalau aku terpaksa, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu makan atau pun makan keluar, tidak ada air hangat, tidak ada kasur, tidak ada minum, tidak ada baju dan tidak ada selimut, bantal atau pun guling! " Tiffany membuat Luhan tercekat. 'Sebegitu sadis kah jika dia menikah dengan ku dengan terpaksa?' Luhan menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah. Namun Luhan menyeringai setelah menyadari sesuatu yang terucap dari mulut Tiffany.

" Tidak ada baju,eoh? Kau mau aku telanjang setiap hari dan menampakan nya pada dirimu? Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan melakukan nya... " Luhan menyeringai sedangkan Tiffany sudah terlihat pasrah karena sifat Luhan yang jahil nya minta ampun.

" Lakukan semua yang ingin kau lakukan Cho Luhan, " Tiffany sudah tidak peduli. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Luhan akan membuka kaos nya. " Mau apa kau!? " Tiffany menahan tangan Luhan. " Mau telanjang, " Luhan menjawab polos.

" Aish! Tapi kan kau belum menikah dengan ku Luhan! Aku mengatakan semua itu jika kita sudah menikah! " Tiffany memperjelas. " Tapi mau menikah atau tidak, aku tetap menganggap mu istri ku maka dari itu aku mau telanjang sekarang, " Luhan menjawab lalu akan membuka kaos nya kembali.

" YA! Andwae! Jangan di sini! Kau tidak malu di liat banyak orang, eoh!? Pabo! " Tiffany menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di rumah makan Gon Gracia.

" Jangan di sini? Kalau begitu ayo kita pindah... " Luhan menarik tangan Tiffany. Tiffany menahan tangan Luhan dan kembali bertanya. " Pindah kemana!? " Tiffany emosi. Luhan mendekatkan diri nya kepada Tiffany lalu berbisik di telinga sang calon istri. " Ke kamar yeobo... " Luhan berbisik lalu meniup telinga Tiffany. Tiffany bergidik geli lalu mendorong Luhan.

" Ya! Dasar pervert! " Tiffany menjitak kepala Luhan bertubi-tubi. Luhan yang meringis kesakitan hanya tertawa. " Ampun! Ampun! Aku kan hanya bercanda Fany-ssi! " Luhan menahan tangan Tiffany. " Tapi aku tidak suka candaan-nya! " Tiffany menjawab kesal.

" Mari kita ganti topik... mau kah kau menjadi teman ku? " Luhan bertanya sambil menyodorkan kelingking nya kepada Tiffany.

" Baik! Aku mau! Tapi jangan pernah panggil aku dengan kata Chagi atau pun Yeobo karena status kita sekarang adalah teman, tidak lebih! Dan... panggil aku Fany-ah... hilangkan kata '-ssi' di nama ku, itu terlalu sopan dan canggung, arra? " Tiffany menautkan kelingking nya.

" Siap yeobo! " Luhan membuat Tiffany semakin kesal. " Kan ini bukan sekolah... kalau di luar sekolah... boleh kah aku memanggil mu yeobo atau chagi? " Luhan menampakan puppy-eyes nya. " Arrasseo... tapi ingat! Di luar sekolah! " Tiffany mengingatkan. " Ne! " Luhan menjawab antusias.

Tiffany meninggalkan Luhan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah makan. Sedangkan Luhan terus saja bergumam kata 'yes!' sambil mengepalkan tangan nya dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tiffany dan Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat meja yang tadi mereka pakai sudah kosong. " Kemana mereka? " Luhan bertanya.

" Ahhh... padahal aku lapar sekali! " Tiffany mengelus-elus perut nya. " Ya sudah... aku yang menemani mu makan di sini, " Luhan menawarkan. " Benarkah? " Tiffany bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. " Ne... ayo duduk, " Luhan menyuruh Tiffany duduk. " Waah! Gomawo! " Tiffany berterima kasih. " Panggil aku yeobo baru aku terima kata terima kasih mu, " Luhan kembali jahil. " Ahhh... demi makanan, gomawo yeobo~ " Tiffany menampakan eye-smile nya lalu ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum senang.

'Sebegitu senang nya kah kau melihat aku tersenyum dan memanggil mu... yeobo? Sebenar nya tanpa bantuan pun, aku sudah mempunyai sedikit perasaan sayang pada mu... Luhan' Tiffany bergumam di dalam hati nya sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu senang saat ia memanggil diri nya 'yeobo'.

Di samping pasangan tersebut, ternyata Hyoyeon/Xiumin, Sehun/Seohyun, Yoona/Kai, Suzy/Tao dan Sooyoung/Chanyeol sedang berkencan karena sebelum nya anak-anak keluarga Cho tersebut sudah mengutarakan perasaan mereka di meja makan secara bersamaan. Dan ternyata anak dari keluarga Kim menerima nya dan untuk Yoona dan Seohyun, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tiffany yaitu meminta bantuan kepada pasangan masing-masing untuk membuat mereka menyayangi pasangan nya.

" Sehun-ssi... bagaimana kalau ternyata Taeyeon unnie dan Suho oppa menikah bulan depan? " Seohyun bertanya kepada Sehun yang berada di sebelah nya sambil berjalan menyusur pantai dan menikmati dingin nya angin malam.

" Kenapa kau bisa menebak secepat itu? Kalau memang iya mereka nanti menikah... akan kah secepat itu? Bulan depan? " Sehun malah balik bertanya.

" Ya kan Sehun-ssi tau kalau orang tua kita itu bagaimana... mereka pasti berpikir 'lebih cepat akan lebih baik' tetapi tidak untuk kita yang akan menjalani nya, " Seohyun menjelaskan.

" Iya sih... tapi kalau memang mereka akan menikah dalam jangka waktu yang dekat, bukan kah... pernikahan kita... juga tidak akan lama lagi? " Sehun selalu gugup saat membicarakan 'pernikahan' karena itu hal yang paling belum pernah ia pikirkan di umur nya sekarang. Seohyun hanya menundukan kepala nya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" Kau tau... sebenar nya aku takut menikah muda karena aku belum mengerti apa-apa tentang pernikahan... bahkan pacaran pun aku belum pernah... ini? Langsung di hadapkan dengan pernikahan... aaah.. " Seohyun terlihat sangat berat untuk menikah muda. Begitu pula dengan apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

" Aku juga Seohyun-ssi, aku belum berpengalaman... tetapi aku sedikit lebih tenang saat mengetahui bahwa kau yang akan menjadi istri ku, " Sehun tersenyum kepada Seohyun yang menatap nya bingung. " Kenapa? Bukan kah masih banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik dan lebih baik dari ku? " Seohyun balik bertanya.

" Bukan masalah cantik atau apa nya... tapi... kamu itu dewasa dan mandiri, jadi aku merasa tenang karena calon istri ku bisa mengerti di saat aku manja, sering merajuk, kekanak-kanakan dan tidak pernah berpikir dewasa... kau tau aku itu maknae dari 8 bersaudara dan nasib kita pun sama...kita sama-sama maknae tapi kamu dewasa dan tidak menyusahkan kakak-kakak mu... tidak seperti aku, maka dari itu aku pasti banyak belajar dari mu.. " Sehun menjelaskan. Seohyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Wajar kalau laki-laki belum bisa berpikir dewasa di umur kita sekarang karena mereka lebih senang bermain di banding serius terutama dalam urusan cinta, benar kan? Dan laki-laki itu ingin terus merasa lajang, muda dan bebas selagi mereka bisa maka nya banyak laki-laki yang menikah di umur yang sudah sangat matang, itu karena mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang sendiri di banding memikirkan masa depan nya, " Seohyun menjelaskan dan jujur, setiap Sehun mendengarkan apa yang Seohyun katakan, itu membuat nya semakin dewasa dan baru kali ini ia bisa mendengarkan nasihat seseorang.

" Iya hehehe kau benar... laki-laki itu tidak pernah bisa di ajak serius, mereka nakal.. aku juga nakal, " Sehun dan Seohyun tertawa bersama lalu mereka kembali mengobrol dan kadang terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka berdua.

" Maka dari itu... cepat berpikir dewasa dan jangan terus menghamburkan apa yang kau punya... kasihan umma dan appa mu... mereka membayar sekolah bukan untuk berkelahi sesudah pulang sekolah di gang kecil, " Seohyun melirik Sehun yang sedikit terkejut.

" Da-dari mana kamu tau soal itu? " Sehun menjadi salah tingkah.

" Aduh memalukan... sebenar nya... aku itu sering memperhatikan sikap Sehun-ssi di sekolah, karena aku ketua kelas dan Sehun-ssi ada di kelas ku, otomatis aku harus terus memantau anak-anak yang di tandai spidol merah dan kau termasuk murid yang di beri tanda spidol merah... akhir-akhir ini Sehun-ssi mulai membaik dan kalau nilai-nilai subjek di kelas naik, nama Sehun-ssi tidak akan di tandai spidol merah lagi, maka dari itu, semangat untuk memperbaiki nilai! " Seohyun menyemangati Sehun.

" Bisakah Seohyun-ssi jadi guru private ku untuk memperbaiki nilai di kelas? " Sehun meminta kepada Seohyun. Seohyun hanya diam dan menatap Sehun. " Aku mohon~ " Sehun menampakan puppy eyes nya. " Ahh... baiklah, tapi dimana dan hari apa? " Seohyun bertanya. " Terserah dan kalau bisa setiap hari, " Sehun mulai memanfaatkan keadaan. Seohyun yang terlampau polos hanya mengangguk.

" Aku usahakan setiap hari bisa mengajari Sehun-ssi yah... nanti biar aku beri tahu Jongdae sonsaengnim tentang ini dan laporan nilai nya akan langsung masuk ke rapot Sehun-ssi jadi tidak usah di proses dulu... " Seohyun menjelaskan.

" Okay... gomawo Seohyun-ssi... maaf merepotkan mu, " Sehun meminta maaf.

" Anio... gwenchanayo, aku senang bisa membantu Sehun-ssi.. " Seohyun tersenyum kepada Sehun lalu kedua nya kembali mengobrol sambil menelusuri bibir pantai dan sesekali mereka bermain air.

Di lain tempat, Taeyeon dan Suho sedang berdiri di balkon restaurant Pirates of Gracia. Mereka menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah. Sesekali Taeyeon menggosok kan kedua telapak tangan nya lalu memeluk tubuh nya sendiri. Suho yang melihat tersebut langsung melepaskan jas nya dan memakaikan nya ke tubuh Taeyeon. " Gomawo, " Taeyeon memakai jas tersebut lalu merapatkan jas Suho di tubuh nya. Sekarang tubuh nya sudah merasa hangat.

" Taeyeon-ssi.. " Suho memanggil Taeyeon sambil memandang ke depan.

" Ne? " Taeyeon menatap Suho yang tidak menatap nya sekarang.

" Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu? " Suho bertanya sambil terus memandang ke depan. " Ne... apa? " Taeyeon menjawab.

" Apakah kau mau... menjadi istri ku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti? " Suho bertanya dan kali ini mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Taeyeon memerah dan ia hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk pelan. (ahh suho... tumben bijak#plak)

" A-aku mau... " Taeyeon menjawab sambil memalingkan wajah nya yang memerah. Suho menatap Taeyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya nya dan sekarang Suho menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Jeongmal!? " Suho bertanya dengan antusias. Taeyeon hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" YES! SARANGHAE! " Suho berteriak lalu memeluk Taeyeon dengan erat.

Dari kejauhan, Tiffany dan Luhan terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang yang mereka dengar.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Siapa yang berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu!? Bahkan yang di teriakan nya itu adalah 'saranghae'! " Tiffany tersedak minuman nya. " Molla... " Luhan menjawab sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Tiffany yang masih terbatuk.

" Tidak kah itu terdengar seperti suara... Suho oppa? " Tiffany kembali bertanya dan menatap Luhan. " Seperti nya... dan... itu dia! " Luhan menunjuk seseorang mengenakan kemeja putih yang sedang berpelukan dengan yeoja berambut pirang yang mengenakan jas hitam.

" Itu kan Taeyeon unnie, " Tiffany dan Luhan menatap pasangan tersebut dengan intens lalu saking intens nya mereka bisa melihat jelas adegan ciuman Suho dan Taeyeon.

"Aigoo! Luhan-ssi! Mereka berciuman! " Tiffany mendorong wajah Luhan sampai-sampai Luhan terjungkal ke belakang. " Ya aku tau! Tapi tidak usah dorong muka bisa kan! " Luhan protes.

" First kiss Suho hyung berarti dengan Taeyeon noona, begitu juga dengan Taeyeon noona... " Luhan menatap Suho yang kembali memeluk Taeyeon setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Jangan membicarakan first kiss, Cho Luhan, " Tiffany berhenti memperhatikan pasangan TaeHo dan kembali makan dengan wajah kesal. " Memang nya kenapa? Kelihatan nya dari kemarin kau terus menghindari kata first kiss... " Luhan kembali bertanya dan menatap Tiffany. " Aku masih belum bisa terima kalau first kiss ku itu di ambil oleh mu, Ikan Lohan, " Tiffany mengejek Luhan.

" Ya kan aku tidak meminta... siapa yang menyuruh mu memberikan ku nafas buatan? " Luhan bertanya. " Umma dan Kyulim ahjumma... " Tiffany menjawab santai. " Tuh kan... itu bukan keinginan ku, maafkan aku kalau begitu, " Luhan meminta maaf.

" Gwenchanayo... mungkin kalo nanti memang kita menikah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan lagi masalah first kiss ku ini, karena aku sudah menjadi milik mu, " Tiffany menjelaskan sambil terus memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

" Iya... sudah lah, kalau sekarang kau masih benci membicarakan first kiss, aku tidak akan mengungkit nya dan cepat habiskan makanan mu... ini sudah malam, aku takut Gyuri ahjumma khawatir karena kamu belum pulang, " Luhan menjelaskan.

" Tapi kan aku bukan anak kecil lagi Luhan-ssi... aku masih ingin berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini, " Tiffany terlihat kesal. " Tapi kamu ini yeoja dan kamu tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam kalau tidak di temani oleh aku, tapi kalau kau masih tetap mau berkeliaran malam... jangan harap besok dapat cokelat dari ku, " Luhan mengancam Tiffany.

" Aaaah~ aku ingin cokelat! " Tiffany mulai terlihat manja.

" Maka dari itu cepat habiskan makan malam mu dan pulang ke hotel! Besok pagi, aku pasti kan ada banyak cokelat di lemari baju mu, arra? " Luhan mengusap kepala Tiffany. " Ne! " Tiffany menjawab semangat lalu menghabiskan makanan nya.

Ke-esokan hari nya, terlihat Taeyeon dan Jessica sedang membicarakan first kiss mereka di balkon kamar. Seohyun, Suzy dan Yoona sedang nonton Pororo, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung dan Yuri sedang memasak sedangkan Tiffany sedang sibuk dengan cokelat-cokelat nya.

" Ahhh kalian so sweet~! " Jessica memasang wajah senang nya.

" Tapi kau tau, aku sangat malu saat Suho mencium ku di sana karena semua orang di restaurant bertepuk tangan dan meneriaki kita lalu sebagian ada yang melempari kami dengan rose merah, ahhh sangat menyenangkan! " Taeyeon terlihat sangat senang. " Bagaimana dengan mu? " Taeyeon bertanya kepada Jessica yang sekarang wajah nya mulai memerah.

" Awal nya aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia memeluk ku dari belakang, dia bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku dengan suara berat dan setengah berbisik lalu dia membalikan tubuh ku dan langsung mencium ku... aahhh~ malu~ " Jessica menutup wajah nya yang memerah. Tidak lama kemudian, anak-anak keluarga Cho masuk ke dalam sambil berteriak.

" Yeobo~! " Mereka semua berteriak. Taeyeon dan Jessica langsung memeluk calon suami nya yaitu Suho dan Kris sedangkan 3 maknae itu sibuk menonton pororo sampai-sampai Kai, Sehun dan Tao mematikan TV nya dan terjadi perdebatan yang di akhiri pelukan manis dari mereka, Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung di bantu masak oleh Chanyeol dan Xiumin, sedangkan Tiffany sedang bertengkar di kamar nya dengan pintu terbuka karena Luhan memanggil nya 'yeobo'.

Di kamar Tiffany, Luhan dan calon istri nya hanya mengobrol biasa setelah berdebat sebelum nya. Tiba-tiba Tiffany bercerita tentang wanita jahat nan centil di kelas mereka yang sudah lama mengincar Luhan.

" Kau tau... Si Hyeri terus menerus mengirim pesan yang isi nya sama yaitu 'Jauhi suami ku atau kau mati Stephanie Kim!' dan dia selalu marah-marah di telepon karena kata nya kau terlalu perhatian kepada ku dan saat kau tertidur di kelas, kau selalu menggumamkan nama ku terus... benarkah? " Tiffany bertanya sambil mengunyah cokelat nya.

" Iya memang... terus apa masalah nya dengan mu? Kenapa dia tidak marah kepada ku saja? Kan itu salah ku? Yeoja aneh, " Luhan terus saja bertanya.

" Ya! Pertama! Masalah nya dengan ku!? Tentu saja karena kau terlalu perhatian pada ku! Sudah jelas-jelas dia menggilai mu dari pertama kau datang ke sekolah itu, kau malah terus menyebut nama ku! Yeoja mana yang tidak kesal jika pujaan hati nya menyukai orang lain! Kedua! Kenapa dia tidak marah kepada mu? Tentu saja karena di ingin terlihat baik, manis dan innocent di depan mu! Dia tidak mau terlihat kasar dan tidak berperasaan! Dia melakukan semua itu agar kau menyukai nya! Terakhir! Itu salah mu!? Tentu saja itu salah mu! Jadi jangan terlalu perhatian kepada ku dan jangan menggumamkan nama ku lagi saat tidur di kelas! Arrasseo!? Dan ya... yeoja itu tidak aneh, tapi gila, " Tiffany mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan dengan detail.

" Arrasseo... arrasseo... bantu aku kalau begitu, " Luhan malah membuat Tiffany bingung. " Bantu apa? Kan itu masalah mu! Selesaikan sendiri! " Tiffany terlihat malas membantu dan meneruskan acara memakan cokelat nya.

" Ish! Bantu aku! Aku akan pura-pura perhatian kepada nya dan terlihat menyukai nya, lalu di akhir nanti aku akan membuat nya menjauhi mu dan juga menjauhi ku, otte? " Luhan menjelaskan lalu membujuk Tiffany.

" Jelaskan dulu cara nya, " Tiffany menjawab sambil sibuk memakan cokelat.

" Saat dia sudah menembak ku dan menjadi pacar ku, aku akan membuat nya cemburu dengan cara bermesraan dengan mu, lalu dia akan memarahi mu dan menyuruh mu menjauhi diri ku kan? Tapi aku mencegah nya dan aku akan bilang kalau kita sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi menikah, beres kan? " Luhan hal tersebut dengan sangat enteng sedangkan Tiffany memasang wajah terkejut nya.

" Itu sama saja mempermalukan ku di depan umum! Kan belum ada yang tau soal perjodohan ini! Jangan sampai anak-anak di sekolah tau! Pabo! " Tiffany memarahi Luhan.

" Ehhh jangan salah, semua guru di sekolah sudah mengetahui soal perjodohan ini... " Luhan menjawab santai. " Mwo!? " Tiffany menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

" Iya... maka dari itu, kita... anak dari keluarga Cho akan di bantu oleh semua guru untuk menjauhkan semua namja yang mendekati mu kecuali sahabat-sahabat mu dan menjauhkan semua yeoja yang mendekati ku kecuali sahabat ku, " Luhan menjelaskan dengan sangat bangga.

" Oke... bagus, " Tiffany menyetujui nya.

~Yoona & Kai~

Di ruang TV, mereka terlihat sangat hening karena serius menonton film Action bersama Sehun/Seohyun dan Tao/Suzy. Mereka menonton sambil memakan cemilan yang di belikan Suho sebelum nya.

" Aku tidak habis fikir dengan yeoja yang mau menggilai mu, " Yoona mulai mengobrol dengan Kai tanpa mengganggu 4 orang yang sedang serius menonton.

" Wae? Wajar dong mereka menggilai ku karena aku memang tampan dan di idolakan di sekolah karena bakat dance ku yang luar biasa, " Kai memuji diri nya sendiri.

" Iiih... baru saja aku mengejek mu, sekarang kau sempat-sempat nya memuji diri sendiri, " Yoona mencibir.

" Tapi itu memang benar kan? Itu kenyataan Kim Yoona, " Kai kembali memuji diri nya.

" Tapi mereka itu hanya tau dari luar saja... mereka tidak tau bagian dalam nya, " Yoona berkata.

" Bagian dalam ku? Ish! Kau ini pervert sekali! Tidak cukup melihat luar ku kau juga ingin melihat dalam nya! Kalau kau mau tau, sekarang aku memakai celana dalam berwarna pink dan kaos dalam berwarna ungu, puas? " Kai mendapat jitakan dari Yoona.

" Bukan itu maksud nya pabo! Kau saja yang pikiran nya pervert! Buat apa aku ingin mengetahui dalaman mu! " Yoona membenarkan.

" Lalu apa maksud nya bagian dalam diri ku? " Kai bertanya.

" Maksud nya sifat asli dalam diri mu! Bukan dalaman mu! " Yoona memperjelas.

" Ooh itu maksud nya... memang nya sifat asli dalam diri ku itu apa? " Kai kembali bertanya.

" Aigoo! Pertama! Kau itu bodoh Jongin! Sangat bodoh! Sifat asli diri mu sendiri saja tidak tau! Kedua! Kau itu manja, sering merajuk dan tidak tau diri! Tidak seperti di sekolah, setiap melewati kerumunan para yeoja atau di hadapan yeoja kau akan bersikap dingin, berwibawa, gagah dan manly! Tapi asli nya, nyali mu itu lebih kecil dari nyali ku! Wibawa mu berubah menjadi manja, gagah dan manly mu berubah menjadi sifat merajuk mu! Lihat saja sekarang, kau mengenakan celana dalam pink! Dan terakhir kau itu menyusahkan! " Yoona membeberkan semua nya.

" Iya sih hehehe... ternyata kau mengetahui nya, " Kai menggaruk kepala belakang nya yang tidak gatal. " Tentu saja aku tau! Karena Kyulim ahjumma selalu meminta tolong kepada ku untuk merubah sikap mu yang kekanak-kanakan! Maka dari itu, jangan macam-macam kepada ku atau pun saudara-saudara ku atau aib mu akan ku beberkan di sekolah! " Yoona mengancam.

" I-Iya... iya... aku tidak akan macam-macam, " Kai menampakan tanda peace dengan jari nya.

" Good, " Yoona merespon lalu kembali menonton dengan serius.

1 minggu kemudian...

Taeyeon, Jessica, Kris dan Suho sangat terkejut dengan keputusan orang tua nya untuk menikahkan mereka bulan depan.

" Mwo!? Tidak kah itu terlalu cepat? " Kris memastikan.

" Buat apa menunggu lagi! Umma ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu dari kalian, " Kyulim tersenyum jahil.

" Bukan begitu umma, tapi kita baru saja menjalin hubungan kemarin... Kami belum mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, " Taeyeon menjelaskan dan ke-3 orang lain nya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Walau pun baru satu hari kalian menjalin hubungan, tetapi ciuman sudah berlangsung ya buat apa menunggu lebih lama untuk melakukan hal yang lebih? " Sukjin selalu appa dari ke-2 namja yang sekarang di hadapan nya mendapat death-glare dari kedua anak nya tersebut.

" Appa! " Kris dan Suho terkejut dengan jawaban sang appa yang sekarang tertawa dengan sang umma dan Gyuri. Wajah Jessica dan Taeyeon memerah setelah mendengar penuturan Sukjin dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan karena gugup.

" Ah sabar yah Taeyeon... Jessica... appa mu ini memang pervert, " Kyulim dan yang lain tertawa.

" Ah.. lupakan apa yang appa katakan, jadi bagaimana? Apakah kalian siap jika kalian harus menikah bulan depan? " Sukjin dengan cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ke-4 anak mereka yang masih saling menatap.

" Mungkin kami siap jika harus menikah bulan depan dengan syarat kami ber-4 harus tinggal bersama dalam 1 rumah, " Suho memberi syarat dan syarat tersebut membuat Jessica dan Taeyeon sangat senang.

" Loh... kenapa kalian tidak mau tinggal berdua dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing? " Gyuri bertanya.

" Kami belum bisa hidup berdua karena kami belum berpengalaman dan baru saja ingin mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, mungkin dengan cara kita tinggal bersama, kami bisa saling membantu dan kami juga tidak akan merasa kesepian di rumah kalau nanti Kris dan Suho bekerja sampai malam, " Taeyeon menjelaskan sambil terus memeluk lengan Jessica yang tersenyum saat mereka saling bertatapan.

" Iya itu benar appa, aku jadi tidak khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Jessica di rumah saat kerja lembur, lagi pula aku yakin dongsaeng kita dan yeo-dongsaeng mereka akan sering mampir di rumah jadi mereka tidak akan kesepian, " Kris menjelaskan.

" Baik lah kalo itu mau kalian, jadi pernikahan akan berlangsung bulan depan pada tangan 21, kalian cepat cari gaun pernikahan dan membuat undangan nya, adik-adik kalian juga kalau bisa membantu mempersiapkan semua nya, kalian mau menikah dimana? " Sukjin bertanya.

" Kami... ingin menikah di pulau ini ahjussi, " Jessica menjawab sambil tersenyum senang dengan Taeyeon.

" Baiklah... kalian mau honeymoon berapa lama? " Sukjin kembali bertanya.

" 2 minggu saja appa! Biar kami bisa mendapat banyak jatah dari mereka tiap malam... " Suho melirik Taeyeon dan Jessica yang tertawa malu.

" Ya! Dasar pervert! Tidak ayah tidak anak sama aja! " Taeyeon memukul pelan lengan Suho lalu semua nya kembali tertawa.

1 minggu lagi adalah acara pernikahan Jessica/Kris dan Taeyeon/Suho. Selama 3 minggu Taeyeon dan Jessica tidak boleh bertemu dengan calon suami mereka yaitu Suho dan Kris karena memang mereka tidak boleh di pertemukan sebelum acara pernikahan tiba. Hari ini ke-8 anak keluarga Kim sedang berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar refreshing dan membantu kedua kakak tertua mereka melupakan rasa gugup dan takut karena hari pernikahan mereka semakin dekat.

" Unnie... ayo kita makan es krim, sudah lama kita tidak memakan es krim bersama di kedai itu, " Seohyun merajuk sambil memeluk lengan Taeyeon dengan manja.

" Iya~ ayo makan es krim~ " Suzy juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil bergelayut manja di tangan kanan Jessica.

" Ya sudah ayo... " Taeyeon menyetujui nya dan mereka bersorak menuju kedai es krim langganan nya.

" Unnie... hari ini aku, Tiffany unnie, Seohyun dan Suzy akan pulang ke rumah karena ada tugas sekolah yang belum di kumpulkan, itu juga karena kami harus mengunjungi pesta perpisahan kami yang di adakan pada malam hari lusa, kami pasti pulang secepat nya dan kita akan tinggal di hotel umma selama di sana jadi unnie tidak usah khawatir, " Yoona menjelaskan.

" Cepat lah pulang~ Unnie tidak mau kita tidak lengkap, unnie mau menghabiskan waktu unnie dengan kalian sebelum unnie menikah~ " Taeyeon merajuk sambil memeluk Tiffany dari samping. Tiffany membalas pelukan Taeyeon dan mengangguk.

" Kami pasti pulang secepat nya, " Tiffany menjawab.

Ke-4 anak termuda dari keluarga Kim sudah berada di dalam kapal dan mereka semua bersandar di sisi kapal untuk melambaikan tangan tanda kepergian mereka untuk sementara kepada keluarga nya. Saat mereka ber-4 sedang melambaikan tangan mereka, tiba-tiba ke-4 yeoja tersebut merasa ada yang memeluk tubuh mereka dari belakang. Dan benar saja, mereka sudah di peluk oleh calon suami masing-masing.

Skip

Ke-4 anak dari keluarga Cho tersebut turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah di parkiran sekolah mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu tampan, cool dan berwibawa. Kai terkenal karena tampan dan dance skill nya yang luar biasa, Sehun terkenal karena wajah tampan dan innocent nya namun cool saat di depan yeoja, Tao terkenal karena tampan dan skill wushu nya yang tidak tertandingi sedangkan Luhan terkenal karena tampan dan cantik menjadi satu juga karena dia mempunyai suara yang merdu. Mereka menyusuri koridor dengan gaya santai dan cool nya bahkan mereka terlihat menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang tidak berkedip selama ke-4 namja itu melewati nya.

Itu hal biasa yang terjadi kepada anak-anak keluarga Cho yang memang tampan nya tidak ada yang menandingi (kata para yeoja di sekolah nya) tetapi tidak untuk ke-2 yeoja yang menatap horror ke arah 4 namja yang status nya 'calon suami' sahabat mereka tersebut karena penampilan mereka sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan sifat asli nya yang... cukup memprihatin kan.

" Hey! Lihat! Calon suami kalian datang! " Luna menyikut Tiffany yang tadi sedang asik mengobrol dengan Yoona dan Eunji. Otomatis pandangan Tiffany, Yoona dan Eunji tertuju kepada 4 namja yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

" Hai cantik, " Kai menggoda Yoona dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan di sekitar nya.

" Hai bodoh, " Yoona menjawab dengan senyum angelic nya sedangkan Kai sudah siap menjitak kepala Yoona.

" Eh eh eh! Ingat! Ini sekolah dan perjanjian mu apa kemarin? Tidak tebar pesona dan membeberkan hubungan kita! Kau tau, jika si Hyeri dan si Jieun melihat kau dan Luhan oppa perhatian ke kita... kita berdua yang akan jadi sasaran empuk mereka dan teman-teman geng nya itu! Maka dari itu jangan cari masalah! " Yoona mengingatkan dan Tiffany hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Noona... boleh kah aku dan Tao mendekati calon istri kami secara bebas di kelas? " Sehun bertanya.

" Kalian boleh mendekati mereka sesuka hati... tapi jangan pernah menjerumuskan mereka dalam masalah yang lain, aku tau di kelas ada murid yang benci kepada Seohyun dan Suzy karena mereka dekat dengan kalian, aku sudah meminta Hayoung dan Jinri untuk menjaga mereka jadi kalian harus pastikan 2 maknae kami tidak kenapa-napa, " Tiffany memastikan.

" Waah! Gomawo noona! " Tao memeluk Tiffany dan Tiffany hanya pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh calon adik ipar nya yang sudah sering tiba-tiba memeluk nya.

" Ne... ne... dan... tolong cepat pergi dari sini, banyak mata yang memperhatikan kalian sekarang karena berbincang terlalu lama dengan kami di sini, kami tidak mau Tiffany dan Yoona dalam masalah hari ini, " Eunji memastikan lalu memeluk Yoona dari samping.

" Dan... pandangan mereka mulai curiga melihat kalian yang begitu akrab dengan calon istri kalian ini, apa lagi tadi Tao memeluk Tiffany dengan erat... maka dari itu, cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang menyelidiki tentang hubungan kalian yang seharus nya di rahasia kan, " Luna menambahkan sambil memeluk Tiffany dari samping.

" Arrasseo... kajja, " Kai mengajak ke-3 saudara nya untuk pergi ke kelas. Sebenar nya tidak ada beda nya menyuruh Kai dan Luhan untuk pergi karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama dengan 4 yeoja yang masih berdiri di luar kelas tersebut.

Selama pelajaran, Tiffany yang duduk di bangku paling pojok di barisan ketiga dekat jendela hanya fokus ke depan, begitu pun Yoona yang duduk di sebelah Tiffany. Mereka mencatat semua nya dan menyimak apa yang Byul sonsaengnim katakan.

" Sut... sut! " Terdengar panggilan kecil dari bangku depan barisan kedua. Dan ternyata itu adalah Luhan dan Kai yang tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke calon istri masing-masing. Tiffany dan Yoona hanya pura-pura tidak melihat karena mereka tau sekarang ini Hyeri dan Jieun sedang menatap mereka tajam.

Waktu istirahat tiba, Tiffany dan Yoona berjalan menuju kelas Seohyun dan Suzy berniat untuk membawakan bekal yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh mereka. Namun saat mereka masuk kelas, Tiffany dan Yoona hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua adik nya sudah makan dengan lahap sambil di jaga oleh Sehun dan Tao. Mereka berdua asik menatap calon istri mereka yang makan dengan lahap.

" Unnie! " Suzy memanggil Tiffany dan Yoona. Lalu ke-2 yeoja itu menghampiri Suzy dan Seohyun.

" Suami mu yang membawa kan makan siang, eoh? " Yoona bertanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Suzy. 2 maknae tersebut hanya mengangguk senang.

" Gomawo, jaga mereka dengan baik ne... kalau kalian ingin tau, sekarang yeoja yang bernama Soori yang mengincar mu sedang menatap tajam kalian, " Tiffany mengatakan hal tersebut sambil terus menatap Sehun dan pura-pura tidak membicarakan yeoja yang sedari tadi mengintip dari jendela.

" Jjinja? Mana dia sekarang? " Sehun bertanya sambil terus menatap Seohyun.

" Di jendela, dia mengintip dari sana... kalian pura-pura tidak tau saja, kalau aku dan Yoona tidak tau diri, pasti sekarang yeoja itu sudah habis di tangan kita dari kemarin... " Tiffany mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat gemas saking ingin menghabisi yeoja yang bernama Soori tersebut.

" Yeoja yang mengincar Tao juga bekerja sama dengan Soori, yeoja itu bernama Hyomin, dia sedang berusaha mencari tau hubungan Tao dengan Suzy karena akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat dekat, maka dari itu berhati-hati lah... jaga mereka dengan baik, aku, Yoona, Kai dan Luhan akan membantu kalian, " Yoona menjelaskan.

" Ne noona, " Sehun dan Tao menjawab.

Saat acara perpisahan yang di adakan pada malam hari tiba, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Tao hanya memasang wajah kesal nya saat mereka tidak bisa berdansa dengan calon istri masing-masing. Luhan berdansa dengan Hyeri yang terus genit kepada nya dan berpura-pura polos, Kai berdansa dengan Jieun yang terus menatap nya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Sehun berdansa dengan Soori yang memaksa Sehun untuk memper-erat pelukan tangan nya yang melingkar di pinggang nya sekarang dan Tao berdansa dengan Hyomin yang berpose juga memasang wajah se-sexy mungkin tapi malah membuat Tao merasa jijik.

Tiffany berdansa dengan Kyungsoo atau D.O yang status nya adalah sahabat kecil nya karena mereka sudah saling mengenal dari umur 3 tahun sampai sekarang, Yoona berdansa dengan Baekhyun yang status nya sahabat karib nya yang juga dekat dengan Tiffany dan D.O, Seohyun berdansa dengan Yixing atau Lay yang status nya sahabat nya karena mereka sering mengerjakan tugas bersama dan mereka anggota OSIS sehingga sering bertemu setiap OSIS mengadakan acara dan Suzy berdansa dengan Kibum yang status nya juga sahabat nya karena mereka sering pulang bersama dengan Seohyun dan Lay.

Selama berdansa, mereka ber-4 (Tiffany, Yoona, Seohyun, Suzy) tidak berpisah sama sekali. Mereka ber-4 tertawa dan berbincang bersama 4 sahabat nya yang kini menari dengan mereka.

" Kau tau, malam ini aku ingin sekali membuat si Ikan Lohan itu mati rasa karena terus di tempeli si Hyeri itu, dia terlihat begitu frustasi sampai sekarang karena dia juga harus berdansa dengan nya, hahaha... igeon jeongmal jaemida! " Tiffany terlihat begitu senang.

" Hahaha kita juga! Melihat si bodoh itu mati berdiri dengan si Jieun, bukan nya membuat ku cemburu tapi malah ingin tertawa... " Yoona dan yang lain tertawa.

" Oh ya... bagaimana dengan pacara mu Lay? Kalian sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan? " Seohyun bertanya.

" Ahh... aku dengan Qin Lian? Baik-baik saja... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian, tapi jangan di beri tahu kepada siapa-siapa yah! " Lay meminta. Akhir nya ke 7 sahabat nya mengangguk.

" Rencana nya... setelah kami lulus dari sekolah ini, kami akan berkuliah di China dan menikah, " Lay mendapat seruan asik atau mungkin menggoda dari kakak kelas tercinta nya yaitu Tiffany, Yoona, D.O dan Baekhyun dan juga dari sahabat nya Seohyun, Suzy dan Kibum.

" Ahhh~ semoga kalian tetap bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan~ " Suzy mendoakan.

" Ne gomawo nae chingudeul, nae sunbaenim... " Lay berterima kasih. Dari kejauhan, ke-4 namja tersebut menatap geram kepada 4 yeoja yang menyandang status calon istri mereka malah tertawa dan berbincang dengan asik sekali, tidak ada raut khawatir atau cemburu melihat calon suami nya sendiri sedang memeluk Yeoja lain.

Sesekali saat Tiffany atau Yoona menatap sang calon suami yang meminta tolong pada mereka untuk menjauhkan diri dari Hyeri dan Jieun dan respon dari sang calon istri hanya menjulurkan lidah mereka tanda mengejek atau 'rasakan itu!'.

Acara selesai. Semua siswa sudah beranjak pulang begitu pula dengan 4 yeoja yang menggendong tas mereka lalu melambaikan tangan nya kepada 4 namja yang ber status sahabat dekat mereka. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat calon-calon suami nya sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman geng nya yang terkenal brutal. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun mereka brutal, mereka tidak berani melawan Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy, Seohyun, Jinri, Hayoung, Luna dan Eunji karena mereka ber-8 lebih brutal dan lebih sadis dari pada yang biasa geng tersebut lakukan.

" Ayo pulang, biarkan saja mereka pulang sendiri... toh, bukan nya tadi pagi mereka bawa mobil sport yang warna merah itu kan? Aku Cuma bisa berharap kalau mobil sport mereka tidak ada yang mencuri sekarang, " Yoona terus bergumam kesal.

Ke-4 yeoja itu berjalan mengenakan gaun putih pendek dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mereka namun mereka menggendong tas ransel dan mengenakan sepatu sekolah juga jaket tebal. Saat mereka melewati kerumunan namja yang sedang bersama calon suami nya tersebut, mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para anggota geng tersebut.

" Heh! Itu mereka! " Salah satu dari teman geng nya menyikut Luhan.

" Yeobo~ " Luhan menyapa Tiffany yang tidak menoleh sama sekali. Bahkan dia terlihat tidak mendengarkan.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan saat ia memanggil Tiffany dengan panggilan yeobo?

TBC

Hahaha motong nya itu loh... sabar ya readers... author emang suka jail motong ff se-enak udel/bow. Tapi janji update cepet~ review nya yah kalo sedikit, gak akan di lanjut kayak nya... kalo suka bilang 'yehet!'

Kamsahamnida:*


End file.
